The Weight of Fate
by End of Grace
Summary: Yugioh/Beyblade fic! Max has been having werid dreams lately about a boy called Maxim. Who is he? And what are The Millennium Items? Ray/Max/Maxim Kai/Tyson Yugi/ Yami Bester/Bez Ryou/Bakura Malik/Ishtar
1. Chapter 1

The Weight of Fate

Key

((Dreams))

/Light talking telepathy/

//Yami talking telepathy//

[Flash backs]

Notes: This chapter is placed in the episode "First Strike" The first half is in the morning before they talk to Mr Dickinson and then later when Max battles the Demolition Boys. It will also cover episodes "A lesson for Tyson" and the first part of "Victory in defeat".  Please note from this episode onwards it's my version of things, but I will try and keep it as close to the series as possible. I will also use lines from the show!

Disclaimers: I do not own anything here save the following: Bez, Bester, Maxim, The Millennium Pendent, The Millennium Collar, and The Millennium Lock Key. 

Chapter one

((Max laid on the hard cold stone floor, his hands tied and his face red and tear stained. A tall man covered in purple robes towered over him, creaking a whip on to Max's delicate skin.

"Why are you hitting me?" Max cried

The robed hooded fried laughed and continued to hit Max hard. Max screamed from the pain and begged the man to stop. Suddenly a beyblade shot out of the darkness and knocked the wipe out of the hooded man's hand. Max turned his head and looked up with a gasp. The beyblade returned to a boy that looked almost like an older version of himself.  He wore long blue robes with long blue hair and sharp blue eyes. 

"How dare you hurt this boy! He's mine!" the voice of the look alike. 

The hooded figure bowed his head and left as the older boy freed Max from his bonds. Max trembled and cried in the older boy's arms, he felt so safe and secure there. 

"Its alright now little one, your safe now" 

Max curled up closer to the boy placing a kiss on his neck. The older boy picked Max up in his arms and nuzzled his neck. 

"Come now Max, lets get you some clothes and some food" 

It when then Max realized he was naked and blushed brightly. The older boy laughed and kissed Max's cheek. 

"Its alright Max. Its not like I haven't seen you with out your clothes" 

Max looked up at the dark blue eyes and leaned in and kissed the older boy. The older boy groaned and returned the kiss with a great heated passion. Max's gasped as he became hard under the heat and skill of the other boy. 

"Maxim…" he gasped))

"Max? Max wake up" called a distant voice. Max slowly opened his eyes and stared sleepily in to a pair golden eyes.  Max's hands were entangled in long raven hair and his small body and arousal were trapped under a strong Chinese boy. 

"Ray?" he groaned

"Yes Max it's me! What's wrong Max?" asked his fellow beyblader and lover. "At first is sounded like you were crying out in pain, then you got aroused. I turned over and kissed you but when I pulled away…" 

Ray looked as if he was going to cry and Max felt deeply concerned "What Ray?" 

"Max… who is Maxim?" 

"Huh?"

"You called out his name in your sleep after I kissed you. Who is he?" 

"No one…that is…simply a guy in my dream. It's nothing Ray! It was only a dream!" 

Ray smiled and nodded. He should have jumped to any conclusions, Max was only dreaming after all and weird stuff happens in dreams. So he had no reason to be jealous, no reason at all. Ray kissed Max possessively, slightly bruising his blond angel's lips. Something was wrong with the kiss and Max felt it and pushed Ray away. Ray looked hurt again but Max quickly smiled and kissed his cheek. 

"Come on lets see if Kai and Tyson are up yet!" 

Kai sat quietly at the table staring at his cup of coffee. He had only ever done one stupid thing in his life and that was leaving the team, or more to the point Tyson. The power of black Dranzer had blinded him for a while, but soon the longing feeling he had for the blue haired boy came back with a vengeance. Tyson had done everything in his power to get him back but he had refused, the power he had was too great to give up! Never the less the feeling that he had for Tyson since the day they met, manifested itself in to an aching pain that not even Black Dranzer could fill. He thought he could get Tyson to join BioVolt with him by stealing his bit beast, Dragoon. It did not work and the day ended with Kai facing the fact that he was nothing with out his team, with out Tyson. He heard footsteps in the corridor and quickly put up his defences, he did not want anyone to know his feelings for Tyson. Ray more or less stormed in to the kitchen and started to slam the cupboards about, whilst making himself a cup of coffee and a hot chocolate for Max. Kai glared at the Chinese boy.

"What's wrong with you Ray? Got a Beyblade stuck up your butt or something?"  

Ray slumped down in to a chair and stared back at Kai "No! It's just…I think there is something up with Max!" 

Kai lifted an eyebrow as a gesture for Ray to continue. Ray sighed and brushed his long hair out of his face with his hands.

"For the last couple of nights Max has had bad dreams. It thought it was because of the world championships, nerves you know. But recently Max has been aroused by these dreams and this morning I kissed him only for him to gasp someone else name" 

Kai must have looked shocked because Ray looked away to try and hide his eyes that were once again filling with tears.  Kai liked his lips and wondered what to say to his team mate. 

"Did you ask Max who this other person was?" 

"He says that Maxim is only a dream person. Yet I have heard him cry out this name before I just never thought much of it!" 

"It could simply be nothing Ray but if it really upsets you talk to Max about it!"

"He will simply claim it a dream" 

"Then you have to believe it. From what I've seen, Max has never left yours or Tyson's sides. If he was seeing someone else Tyson would have told you about it or there would be more physical evidence on Max to prove your theory" 

Ray opened his mouth to argue but realized that Kai was right, there was no proof. He just had to trust Max. 

 //Later on the BBA Bus//

All five members of the team were sitting in they own separate seat thinking about the upcoming match. At least they were meant too yet the four actual bladers could think of nothing to do with Beyblades for a change. Kai's eyes were fixed on Tyson; his mind was constantly asking his heart about his feelings for the blue haired boy. Ray sat back and thought of all the things he and Max were going to do after the tournament. Tyson was thinking about everything he heard the other morning form his dad and Mr Dickinson, and wondered if Kai would have to go back to that nightmare that his grandfather put him in. Max sat looking troubled out of the window. He could not get the image of the boy, Maxim, out of his head. He actually felt a longing for the strong blond boy. He wanted to be held again, to be completely turned on by one kiss. He felt awful though, having these feelings for a dream when he had someone as wonderful as Ray. Ray was a kind and passionate lover yet there was something about Maxim that made Max shiver. 

"Are you ok Max?" asked Tyson

"Yeah I'm ok! At least Grandpa managed to keep the bus on the road" 

"Yeah, so far! This is going to be such an awesome match Max!"

Suddenly the bus span out of control because of the Demolition boys helicopter. Tyson's and Ray's blades were being fixed so it was up to Max to fend off the Demolition Boys.  Spencer with his bit beast, Seaborg, made very little work of Draciel Max fell to his knees as he began to watch with horror as his bit beast began to rise out of his blade.

"Draciel" he cried as he tried to reach his blade. Suddenly a blue and purple Beyblade shot out of nowhere, and attacked Seaborg with no difficulty. A strange creature rose from it, as it towered over Seaborg, its large hands taking the other bit beast in to its arms before crushing it to the floor, stopping Spencer's blade in its tracks.  

"Amalthea Return!" barked a voice from above them. Max picked up his Beyblade and looked up at the hill of snow from where the voice came from. Part of him did not seem surprised to see Maxim there. He was standing straight and bold with his arms crossed and his blond hair floating in the harsh wind. Maxim's dark blue eyes seemed fixed on Spencer, you could feel the hatred pouring out of the glare that even Spencer winced. 

"I suggest you leave now Coward! Unless you desire me to do to you what you had planned for my little one" Maxim voice was soft but it had the strength of cold iron beneath it. The Demolition boys looked stunned but not as much as the bladebreakers. 

"Hey Max you never told us you had an older bother" said Tyson

"That's because I don't Tyson" whispered Max his eyes never leaving his rescuer. 

Boris suddenly appeared from the helicopter and his team quickly joined him. He glared cruelly at Maxim. 

"Now it's time for us to take our leave. I'm sure I don't have to tell a smart lad like you that you haven't seen the last of us!" 

Tyson started to yell abuse after them and shook his fist. 

"Calm down Tyson, we have other things to be concerned about at the moment!" said Kai pointing over to Max. Tyson looked and to his amazement he saw the boy that looked like Max, kneeling on the floor next to his best friend. 

Max was still on the floor looking at his still Beyblade. He goes to pick it up but another hand gets there before him. He looks up and gasped to see Maxim kneeling before him holding out his Beyblade. Max gazed in to the dark blue eyes and felt suddenly dizzy. All his previous feelings were back with a vengeance and he found himself shaking as he reached out to take his Beyblade. 

"Are you alright little one?" asked Maxim as he placed Max's Beyblade in to his hand. 

"Yes…I'm fine…thanks" Max could feel the blush rising to his cheeks.  

"Let me help you up!" said Maxim as he stood up and extended his hand.  Max went to take it but suddenly felt his self being lifted up from behind. Max looked over his shoulder and saw a pair of very angry and jealous eyes. Ray. 

"Who are you?" Ray demanded glaring at the boy had had been checking out his lover. The other gold hair boy raised a hand in defence.

"Calm yourself friend. I'm not here to harm any of you!"

"You didn't answer my question!" hissed Ray

"I am called Maxim, and I am…a friend of the blond angel that you are holding" 

Ray growled slightly and his hold on Max tightened. So this was Maxim! Why had Max lied to him? Claim that the boy in fount of them was only a dream. Kai could see the jealously burning in Ray's eyes but he could also see the complete and utter confusion on Max's face. Something was deeply wrong with this picture! Max suddenly found his voice again and walked a step towards Maxim.

"We haven't met Maxim. I have only seen you in my dreams."

Maxim shook his head sadly "They were not dreams little one! But you are not ready for the truth yet!  I will take my leave and promise that we will see each other again!" 

Maxim crossed his arms over his chest and bowed to Max. Max bowed his head in return and watched the blond boy walk away in the direction from witch he came. Suddenly Maxim turned round and stared at Max with a longing look and whispered his name. Then the world went blank. 

((Max scrubbed the stone floor clean while humming under his breath. This was his favourite room to clean and always took great pride in making sure it was the cleanest and most spectacular room in the whole temple. Not because of the beautiful hieroglyphics or the statues but because of the beautiful gold objects that were laid out for all too see and worship. Each item had the great eye of Ra imprinted on it and some of them were said to hold the souls of the great game King Yami's count as well as the Pharaoh himself.  Max gently touched the item known as the Millennium pendent. It was a gold hollow heart with the shape of a pyramid in side with the eye of Ra in the centre.  

"What are you doing?" came a gentle but booming voice.

 Max jumped with fright and quickly fell to the floor in to a grovelling position, not once looking at the man that entered the room. 

"Sir, master I…I meant no harm! That is I…" 

Max heard a soft laugh and looked up and gasped in amazement.  The man before him was beautiful, with white skin, golden hair and sapphire eyes.  The man wore a simple blue robe and a belt that had a strange round object tied to it. 

"Its alright small one but I must ask again, what were you doing?" 

"It is my duty to keep the temple clean my lord. This is my favourite room to clean because of the items. I have merely looked upon them I swear!" Max's eyes filled with tears and once again he bowed his head. A soft hand made Max look up again, and he gazed deeply in to the sea of the stranger's eyes. 

"Come, we'll look at them together" 

Max got up and followed the noble to were the items where standing. Each item shone brightly with magic and hummed with power. 

"Witch is your favourite young one?" The noble lord asked

"I like The Millennium Pendent the best. It shines not with magic…but with love" Max blushed slightly see the look the noble was giving him "That is what I believe sir" 

"And do you know how right you are little one? Not many know the true power of that item. Each item holds a purpose or a gift that is linked to the Shadow realm and the great Pharaoh Yami and his court!" 

"You seem to know a lot about these items sir. What is your connection to them?" 

"I am Maxim and I am the guardian of the items" 

Max went to go back on his knees but Maxim caught him before his knees even touched the floor. The older boy smiled at him and stroked his hair. 

"You don't need to bow to me little one. What is your name?" 

Max blushed "Max, Lord Maxim!" 

Maxim smiled and rubbed his thumb against Max's bottom lip "Max")) 

"Max" shouted Ray as his young lover fell in his arms unconscious. Quickly checking his lover for injuries, Ray's eyes shot over to where Maxim was last standing, but found the boy was gone. Max was completely relaxed in his arms, yet Ray could not help but feel worried for his lover. Who the hell was this Maxim anyway? When Ray found out he was going to have serious words with him…with his fists. 

"Ray is Max ok?" asked Kenny as he knelt down in the snow next to him. 

"He's ok chief just exhausted" explained Ray as he lifted his lover up in his arms. 

"Come on boys! It's a long journey back and it gets freezing cold out here of a night time" said Mr Dickinson as he started to walk down the road. 

"Tyson" said Kai as he placed his hand on Tyson's shoulder "Could you take Max? I need to speak to Ray" 

"About that guy we just met?" 

"Yeah" 

"Ok Kai!" 

It took awhile for Ray to give Max over to Tyson but in the end he gave in, allowing Tyson to carry Max on his back. The adults took the rear and Tyson lead with Kenny close behind, allowing Kai to have a quick and quite word with Ray.

"What do you think of that Maxim guy Ray?" asked Kai

"I think he's a nutcase that is clearly obsessed with my Maxie nothing more." Ray growled.

"What about his name? Isn't Maxim the name Max has been crying in his dreams?" 

"It was just a coincidence. That's all it was!" snapped Ray

"Do you honestly believe that?" 

"I have too Kai, because I don't think I could face the consequences if I'm wrong!" 

Tyson loses his footing and falls hard on to the ground taking Max with him. Ray ran up to them and takes Max off of Tyson.

"That was a nasty fall" 

Max slowly opened his eyes and saw Ray and Tyson and realized they were no longer near the broken bus. 

"You should have left me behind" 

"Don't say that" said Tyson as he takes Max's hand. Ray looked down at his lover and saw the blank despair in his eyes. Suddenly his sharp hearing could hear the growl of an engine. 

"Hey someone's coming"  

Everyone looked as a large purple object came up the road. 

"It's a bus!" cried Kenny "and alright he's slowing down! We were wondering if you could give us a lift" 

A boy with light green hair jumped out of the bus.

"Depends who's asking?" smiled Oliver as he and Enrique gestured for them to get on the bus.  

"So what were you guys doing in the middle of no where anyway?" asked Enrique as he sipped his tea. "I didn't see a bus" 

"The Demolition boys put our bus out of commission. Max got the worst part of the deal when they tried to take his bit beast" 

"It was like a dream," said Max whose thoughts were on Maxim.

"More like a nightmare" said Ray "Have you guys heard of a beyblader called Maxim?" 

Oliver shakes his head, as does Enrique "Why?" 

"He started to harass Max after he saved Max's bit beast" growled Ray clutching his teacup tightly.

"No way!" gasped Oliver as he looked over to Max "Are you ok M…Max?" 

Max had fallen asleep and his tea was spilt all over the floor.   He face was contented and happy.   

((Max sat on the step scrubbing them clean all the while aware of the pair of dark blue eyes that were watching him. Suddenly there was a ripping sound and something small hit the bucket next to him sending it to the floor, the dirty water spilt over the stairs. 

"Oh no!" cried Max as he tried to stop the water spilling. 

"I'm sorry Max," said Maxim as he ran over to help the slave. 

"What was that Lord Maxim?" asked Max looking up at the guard. 

"It was my beyblade. It's a new form of weapon," explained Maxim as the spinning blade returned to his hand. Max peered down at the strange object and saw the horse like beast seal on it. 

"Lord Maxim…is that…is that a shadow monster?" he asked in wonder.

"Shush little one! You know that it is forbidden to speak aloud about the shadow realm and its beasts.  Yet to answer you question, no Amalthea is not. She is what we call a bit beast.  When the Pharaoh Yami sealed the shadow realm, it had a knock on effect and opened something else. These powerful beasts were drawn to objects that were strong, fast with strong and loyal owners.  Pharaoh Naroon ordered his army to train with these objects so that we maybe chosen by the beasts to be their owners, so we will become the most powerful army in the world."

"You must be very strong Lord Maxim to have such a beast" gasped Max as he continued to stare at the blade. 

"Amalthea did not choose me for strength Max. She chose me because I have a good heart and a strong soul" 

"I think…you have a beautiful heart" whispered Max not daring to look up at the noble lord. Max felt his face being tilted up and he gazed at the young lord's face.

"Do you honestly believe that Max?" he whispered in to his ear, making Max shiver. 

"Yes my lord. Your heart is beautiful because of your great kindness to everyone, even to poor slaves" 

"Beautiful creatures such as your self should not be slaves Max. And alas I am simply a guard of this temple and do not have the power to free you. May I ask something of you Max?" 

"Anything" Max breathed heavily as he suddenly went dizzy from the warm aroma of musk that Maxim wore and continued to inhale it deeply. 

"Can I kiss you?" 

Max answered by pressing his lips gently against the soft one's of Maxim's. Maxim moaned sweetly as he caressed one of Max's cheeks and pulled him closer deepening their first kiss. It was their first kiss but it certainly was not they last)) 

The bus suddenly came to a stop causing Max to wake up with a start. He was flushed and could feel the heat burning in his cheeks. 

"What happened?" he asked

"Glad to see you're a wake Maxie!" laughed Tyson "Seem the bus has broken down but it won't take long to fix! Want to go and look around?" 

"Sure, coming Ray?" 

Ray nodded and took Max's hand and kissed it, causing Max to blush deeper. They walked around what appeared to be some ancient ruins of what remained of a castle. 

"I wonder" thought Max "if there is anything remaining of the temple…what am I thinking? It's all a dream! It has to be!" 

Robert and Johnny appear from within side the ruins and challenge Tyson to a Beyblade battle. They were all against it until Tyson accepted the challenge in anger. 

Kai stared at Tyson knowing it was a bad idea. Tyson was too wrapped up in anger and self hated at the moment to battle, Robert was sure to win and rub salt in to Tyson's open wounds. 

"Have your battle Robert but mark my words say anything to hurt Tyson's feelings, I will personally rip your eyes out and piss in they sockets" Kai vowed.

Tyson's anger continued to mount as he lost the first battle and was completely stirred up for the second round but once again lost.

"Pick up your blade Tyson, this is not over until one of us surrenders his bit beast" said Robert 

"Fine then, I will fight you Robert but don't come crying to me when you lose! Go Dragoon" shouted Tyson

"I know I should not be thinking this, but I really doubt Tyson chances" though Max as watched on. 

It was then Kenny remembered something "Tyson, remember your battle with Robert last time? You have to work with Dragoon!" 

Tyson remembered and quickly defeated Robert. It was then the Majestics admitted to being apart of Mr Dickinson's plan of aiding them to get to the next level. Although Tyson was still mad about the trick he agreed he needed to be taught a lesson. They all started to climb in to the bus, Max felt as if he was being watched. He looked around and there standing on the roof was Maxim. He had seen the whole match and was planning to intervene if they challenge Max to a battle. He smiled sadly at Max and bowed again. Oliver walked up to Max and took his arm. 

"Is that the guy that's harassing you?" 

"No, he's protecting me"

It was the day of the finals and there was a load knocking at the hotel door of the Bladebreakers.  Max pulled himself out of his bed that he shared with Ray and opened the door. 

"Parcel for a Master Max?" said the boy on the other side

"That's me" said Max as he took the medium size package from the boy. The boy quickly said good bye and left Max with his parcel. It was wrapped in brown paper and string and had a small note on the side.

"My dearest Max, This belongs to you. It has waited for you for a long time as have I. Wear it. Forever yours Maxim" 

Max felt his heart beating faster and faster as he ripped off the brown paper and opened the box. A bright shine glow caused Max to drop the box on the floor. He shakily pulled out the glowing item and started at it. 

"The Millennium Pendent" he whispered as he slipped the golden object around his neck. Max's body froze up as an ancient power started to follow though his veins and a rush of memories hit him hard. 

[A tall young looking boy dressed in priest's robes spoke "The soul of the slave Max can never rest. His soul will float though time until it is reborn"]

[Maxim holding Max's dead body as he tries to fight with one handed with a sword]

[The priest continues to speak "No one should be with out they soul mate"]

[The Millennium Pendent shines brightly over Maxim's dead body]

[The priest raises his hand "You shall sleep with in the Millennium Pendent. Your soul will float in limbo until Max is reborn. Only then will you two be reunited]

[Maxim holding Max's dead body as he is stabbed to death]

Ray jumped out of his bed as Max's screams became louder. He found his lover on the floor having what seemed to be a fit. Ray ran to him and quickly picked him up and held him.

"Max! Max its ok! Max wake up!" he cried trying to smooth his fanatic lover.  

Max slowly opened his eyes feeling the sweat pouring off his brow. He looked up at Ray with teary eyes and embraced him tightly. 

"Max? Max what is it?" asked Ray.

"Dreams Ray such terrible dreams. Yet they are somehow familiar. I can't explain it" 

"It's ok Max. I'm here!  I'll help you" Ray looked down and kissed Max's small nose. It was then he noticed the Millennium Pendent.

"Max, where did you get that?" he asked 

Max quickly grabbed it before Ray could touch it "I've always had it" he lied "I'm going to get dressed" 

Max quickly got off of Ray's lap leaving a very confused lover behind. Ray picked up the box and looked at the note. After reading it he screwed it up in his fist. 

"Maxim" he hissed "Stay the hell away from my Max!" 

At the Beyblade stadium, Judy got off the bus with her team the all stars. She looked around for her golden boy and spotted him with his back to her. She sneaked up behind him and groped him tightly. 

"Hi Maxie, missed me?" she laughed

"I'm sure "Maxie" has missed you madam. But I am not he" 

Judy blinked back in surprise as the boy turned round. He was a good look a like of her son but he was taller and his eyes and voice seemed to be harder. 

"Oh I'm sorry! I thought you were my son!" Judy blushed.

The boy simply nodded his head "It is an easy mistake to make in this kind of place. Do not think of it!" 

Judy was taken back again from the boy's pure politeness and the strange accent he had. She looked at him again and found herself blushing when she thought how good looking he was. He was wearing tight blue jeans with a leather neck top, with a blue jacket. Around his neck was a beautiful golden pendent with an Egyptian eye on it. She noticed that he was simply looking around and asked him what was wrong. 

"I am looking for some friends of mine. They seemed to have gotten lost!" 

"Wow Max what's with the new look?" asked Tyson as Max walked down the corridor. From his usual orange and green outfit he was now wearing blue jeans and a tight black t-shirt. 

"I just wanted to change. I think the old outfit kind of made me look like a dork!" explained Max blushing slightly.

Ray looked a little upset by this. He liked Max's old outfit, it made Max look innocent and sweat. His eyes narrowed slightly when he saw the pendent around Max's neck. 

He wanted to know why Max had lied to him about it, but it had to wait! He would no embarrass his lover in fount of the others. 

"Your up first Kai and remember we're with you" said Tyson placing a hand on Kai's arm.

"I'll do my best" said Kai and inwardly thought "I'll do my best for you Tyson" 

"That's an odd good luck charm you're wearing Max" said Kenny as he got a closer look at the pendent. 

"There is nothing odd about it Chief" this was said jokingly but there was something harsh underneath the laughter, that only Ray seemed to notice. 

"Come on guys let's get out there and let it rip" smiled Tyson

 There was a sudden commotion behind them and before they could turn around a young, small girl jumped on to Max embracing him in to a tight hug.

"MAXIM!" she shouted happily.  "Sorry we're late! We kind of got lost! It was Yami's fault though. He wouldn't ask for directions" 

"Um…excuses me but who are you?" asked Max as he looked at the girl. 

"Don't you remember me Maxim? I'm Bester, Bez's light." Said Bester

She was smaller then Max and was wearing a tight golden collar around her small neck. She had black leather pants on with a purple shirt that was the same colour of her fringe that went well with long brown hair. Both Max and Ray noticed that the golden collar around her neck had the same pattern as the pendent had. The Eye of Ra. 

"Bester!" 

Everyone turned to see three boys running up to the girl all looking out of breath. 

One boy was small with tri-colour hair and wearing a blue leather outfit. One had long white hair and was wearing a jumper and a pair of blue jeans. The last one was taller then all of them and wore a grey shirt and black leather pants. 

"Yugi, Ryou Malik, look I've found Maxim" smiled Bester

"That's not Maxim Bester" said the one named Yugi

"What? Of course he is! He's got the same goof hair, freckles and The Millennium Pendent" exclaimed Bester 

"Still that's not Maxim. Unless he's shrunk!" smirked Malik

"Besides Bester, Bez, Yami, Bakura and Ishtar claim they have found Maxim" explained Ryou

"Oh" the small girl turned to Max "I'm sorry I jumped you like that. I thought you were our friend Maxim" 

"It's ok. It's an honest mistake" smiled Max "I'm Max by the way" 

"We know your Maxim's hikari" said Malik lazily. 

"You wouldn't believe the trouble we all went though just to find you! We were all looking for a dualist. Never thought you would be a blader like Maxim" explained Ryou. 

"I don't understand" exclaimed Max

"It's simple really. Your one of us" said Bester as she pointed to The Millennium Pendent. It was then Max realized that the other three boys also had items that had the eye of Ra. Max pointed to each item in turn. 

"The Millennium Puzzle, the Millennium Ring, the Millennium Collar and the Millennium Rod, the items from my dream" 

"Alright who are you guys and what do you want with Max?" demanded Ray who had had about enough. 

"We don't want anything. We just here to give Maxim our support" explained Yugi

"Well you can tell Maxim from me that Max is not his…hikari or whatever that word was. Max is my lover and I won't give him up with out a fight!" 

The three boys looked shocked by this news and Bester grabbed her hair in her hands and started to shake her head furiously. 

"NO! No! That's not how it works!" she cried 

"Will the blade breakers please come to the dish as the tournament is about to start" shouted Jazzman down his microphone. 

"Look I don't know what's going on but can we talk about it after the match please" asked Max.

"There is nothing to talk about Max" said Ray as he grabbed Max's hand and started to drag him away. Bester looked at Yugi and sighed heavily.

"What are we going to tell Maxim?" 

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

The Weight of Fate

By Bester Death

Key

((Dreams))

/Light talking telepathy/

//Yami talking telepathy//

[Flash backs]

Notes: This chapter is placed in the episode "Victory in defeat" just before Kai starts to battle. It will also cover "A Wicked Wind blows" Please note these episodes are my version of things, but I will try and keep it as close to the series as possible. I will also use lines from the show! Another small note for those who do not know Yugioh, Seto Kaiba is recantation of Seth the High Priest. 

Disclaimers: I do not own anything here save the following: Bez, Bester, Maxim, The Millennium Pendent, The Millennium Collar, and The Millennium Lock Key. 

Chapter two

[Seth growled under his breath as he continued to walk down the stone path of a very familiar temple that he tried to avoid at all costs. It bought to many memories back, memories when he was one of the most feared men in Egypt, when a mere woman was chosen over him to be encased with in one of the Millennium Items.  Yami had made his reasons well known for why he had chosen Bez over him, but still he felt that choice had discredited him. No wonder Pharaoh Naroon looked down on him, to be passed over for a woman. He looked over to his companion Maxim who had asked him to come to this damned place. Maxim, like himself, had been ordered to remain behind to guard the Items of power. Though Maxim was a good companion and friend, he was younger then himself and was known for his child like behaviour and beliefs.  Maxim had searched him out for this very reason, to confirm one of his beliefs for him. He had tried to shake the annoying guard off but Maxim was very persistent and finally Seth gave in. 

"I don't think this is a good idea Maxim. You're going to get hurt" 

"I just desire you too meet him Seth and tell me whither I am right or wrong"

"What do I look like a fortune teller? I can not simply talk with him and tell whither or not he is your soul mate!" 

"I think you will. I have great faith in your powers Seth" 

"My powers have weakened greatly since the shadow realm was closed. I have enough power in me to keep my good looks and summon minor spirits" 

"Then what's with the grey hair?" Maxim asked innocently seeing the grey steaks in Seth's brown hair.

"Say that again and I will throw your worthless behind into the Never lands" 

Maxim laughed as he and the high priest entered the room where the Millennium Items where being held.  The room shined with splendour with the gold statues of Ra, Isis, Anubis and Bes stood proudly in the four corners looking in to the centre of the room. There on a high platform laid the items. Max sat on the floor washing, unaware of the two men. 

"I'll say this for the slave; at least he keeps the place clean. Now who is it that you want me to see?" 

"You're looking at him" said Maxim as he started to walk over to Max leaving a speechless Seth behind.  A familiar shadow fell over Max and he quickly got to his feet.

"Maxim! Your back from Cairo" smiled Max as he wrapped his arms around the guard. Seth stared in disbelief at the two boys. He now could see why Maxim asked him to confirm his suspicions. The inner light that was coming from them was blinding. They were clearly soul mates but the younger boy was a slave of the temple.  They were never sold and they were never taken as bed mates. They were the property of the gods and they were not to be touched sexually. This was certainly not good!]

Maxim continued to stare helplessly at the empty box that was meant for the blade breakers. He wanted to see Max so much, the five thousand years of loneliness was nothing compared to the pain he had been feeling these last few days of pain. Had Max received his gift? Did he reject it? Had the jealous Chinese boy got to it first? Where he and Max…lovers? Maxim tried to shake the feeling away but it stuck in to his heart like a hook to a fish. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Yami who was sitting next to him. 

"Huh? Your pardon Pharaoh I was not listening" 

"It's alright Maxim. And you don't have to call me pharaoh anymore. I am no longer the ruler of Egypt" 

"No he's just a royal pain instead" whispered Bakura to Ishtar who laughed.

"You're scared Maxim and its ok to be. Anyone of us would be if we were meeting our lovers after five thousand years of separation." said Bez in a matter of fact voice. 

"What's up with you Bez have you got one of the swords of revealing light stuck up you're…"

"Finish that sentence and I will gut you! I just do not feel easy around crowds in a close paces. I'm also worried about our lights! They should have been here by now!" 

"It's probably Ryou's fault! My Harki has no sense of direction" muttered Bakura. 

"I'm not scared of meeting with Max Bez. I fear he has another lover, a member of his team. A boy name Ray" 

"Do you want us to take care of him?" asked Ishtar as he pulled out his deck. 

"No! Ray is a blader like my self with a bit beast, so I must respect him. And if Max has chosen him for his new lover then I must…" 

"Hey! Hey you…" shouted a cocky boy in fount of them. All five yamis looked down at the boy with short blond hair with blue eyes and a yellow jumper. Beside him sat another boy with shoulder length green hair. They were both staring at Maxim. 

"Hey are you a relation to Max of the blade breakers?" 

"No I am not. I am merely an acquaintance of his" 

"Told you so Enrique" laughed Oliver as he held his hand out for the ten dollars Enrique was just getting from his pants pocket.    

Ray wrapped his arms around Max's waist as Kenny went over they came plan. Kai sat quietly not really listening as he continued to stare at Tyson.  The blue haired boy was glowing with light and joy. 

"What chances do I have with him?" he though "I probably destroy his wonderful soul" 

"Kai?" 

Kai snapped himself out of his thoughts and looked up at Tyson.

"Kai you're even more quiet then usual, are you ok? Hey, is it because of your grandfather?" 

Kai stood up and went to place his hand on Tyson's shoulder but quickly backed off. 

"You shouldn't worry about me Tyson"

Tyson smiled at him and Kai could feel the kindness in those blue eyes and he turned away. Yet even with his back turned Kai could still feel the kindness pouring out of Tyson upon him. 

"This is the moment you have all been waiting for! The Final match of the championships" shouted Jazzman as he worked the crowd. 

"Sorry we're late! We kind of got lost" smiled Yugi as he sat in Yami's lap. Bakura glared at his light Ryou who sat down next to him.

"It wasn't my fault for a change" said Ryou blushing slightly. 

"I was my fault, I mistook Max for Maxim" blushed Bester how hid her face in Bez's shoulder. 

"It's a simple mistake" comforted Bester. Suddenly the blade breakers walked in to the arena and the coward went wild.   Maxim sat on the edge of his seat and stared down at his light, who was holding hands with Ray. There was a bright golden glow beside him and when he looked he realized that the Millennium Collars around Bester and Bez's necks were glowing. 

"Bez! Turn it off!" growled Bakura as he tried to cover the lights with his hands. Bez ignored him and continued to stare at the two boys that came in to her sight. A dark soul and a light soul standing together yet were worlds apart. Soul mates! 

"Who are they?" she asked pointing in their direction. 

"I think that's Kai and Tyson," said Maxim. 

/Bez? Are they like Kaiba and Joey? / Asked Bester as she stared at the boys.

//Yes and like them they are completely in love but scared of hurting one either// 

"Who will be victories? Will it be the blade breakers or the Demolition boys? Today our bladders will be battling it out in our Black Sea Bowl" said Jazzman as Kai and Spencer stepped up to the bowl. Maxim sat on the edge of his seat his eyes set on Spencer, his Millennium item glowed eerily. As the Millennium Ring was able to see in to people's souls and the Millennium Eye in to people's minds, the Millennium Pendent allowed Maxim to see in to people's hearts. He peered in to Spencer heart and found nothing but darkness and hatred. Max's head snapped up as his item glowed and he looked at Spencer and felt the empty bitterness in his heart. He shuddered from the darkness but felt a warm hand touch him and pushed away the darkness. 

"Maxim?" he whispered as he looked in to the stands. 

"What did you say Max?" asked Ray as he removed his hand from his lover's waist. 

"Nothing, I was just whispering good luck!" smiled Max, but this smile did not reach his eyes and Ray frown and begrudged accepted Max's answer. The battle began and Seaborg rose from his blade towering over Dranzer.

"Seaborg is a natural water spirit Tyson" said Max "Dranzer can not take that kind of pressure!" 

Seaborg smashed Dranzer out of the ring with easy and Kai stood there in shock. 

Bez gazed down at the grey haired boy and could feel the anger in his heart and the disappointment he felt because of his soul mate. 

/Bez can we do something for him? / Asked Bester as she watched Kai walk away form the dish. 

//We cannot get involved Little Light you know this! //  

/Please Bez for me? I cannot stand the pain between them/

Bez looked down at her light and could see tears building in her green eyes. Bez sighed and nudged Bakura in the ribs.  

"Ow! What?" 

"Come on! We got work to do!" 

"No chance in hell Bez, soul mates is your jurisdiction not mine!"

"I though I would allow you to put the fear of the gods in to this particular boy, but if your not interested…"

"Let's go!" 

Bez winked at her light and kissed her nose before she started to climb over people with Bakura to get down to the arena.  

Kai walked down from the ring with his head down, his long grey and blue hair hiding his face. He could hear Tyson running up to him and he did not want Tyson too see him in his weakened state. 

"Kai"

"Leave me Alone! I need time to think!" 

He stormed passed Tyson bashing in to him with his shoulder. Tyson turned and watched Kai walk away looking hurt and very confused. Kai slammed himself in to the cold metal wall in anger. Why? Why had he lost? Why had he lost so easily and why the hell did he have to lose in fount of Tyson!

Kai hated to lose full stop, but losing in fount of Tyson just seemed to be worse. Tyson had never lost an official match and he was always kind and fair to his opponents that gained him respect. He just could not lose this match! He could not allow himself to be taken like an amateur in fount of the boy he wanted. He heard heavy foot steps and turned to see an old man walking towards him. 

"Grandfather?" 

"Well hello Kai. You don't seem happy to see your Grandfather" 

"What do you want?"

 I've come to help you. This is my gift to you" the old man held out his hand opened. 

"Black Dranzer" gasped Kai

"We've updated it, just say the word grandson and its power is yours."

"I gave up black Dranzer and will never use it again!" 

"You desire power for power Kai is as great as my own and because we share the same blood. Though of course, you will have to betray the blade breakers for me. Give me their bit beasts and black Dranzer and a certain blue haired boy are yours!"

"Tyson" whispered Kai as he watched his grandfather leave. Kai stared down at the black and green Beyblade in his hand and clinched it tightly. Could his grandfather really give him Tyson and Black Dranzer? The corridor lights flicked for a couple of seconds causing the hallway to go dark. 

"I said this place was rat infested Bez and look what we come across, a big fat juicy rat!" 

Kai span around just as the lights returned to normal and saw a tall boy and girl staring at him. The boy was wearing tight blue jeans and an open green shirt that went well his long white hair. The girl was wearing leather black pants with a matching leather jacket with a purple top underneath. Her hair was long and brown with a purple fount. 

"Indeed! He truly is a dark soul. If he is willing to break his soul mate heart for sheer power" added Bez as she leaned against the wall.

"And just who are you two clowns?" Kai asked truly annoyed. 

"We don't want anything" said Bez "We're just here for Tyson's sake" 

"Tyson? What's wrong Tyson?" Kai said puzzled 

"You're what wrong" sneered Bakura "Lets see what my cards say about you" 

Bakura quickly shuffled his deck and drew a card. 

"Ah Doma the angel of Silence, you wallow in self doubt and self hated. You bottle it all in until you battle and show no mercy to your victims."

"That's not who I am! Not anymore!" yelled Kai

"Lady Bez what do your cards say about our friend?" 

Bez pulled out her deck and shuffled and drew one card. "The heart of the cards show me De-spell! You have one shot of being free from your madness Kai. You have locked your soul away and Tyson is your key. You have only one chance Kai. Blow it and Tyson and your soul will be lost to you!"

"Just how the hell are you two idiots anyway!" shouted Kai 

"Can't I send him to the shadow realm now?" Bakura whispered to Bez.

"You can, unless you desire to share the sofa with me as both our lights will kick us out" Bez whisper back before addressing Kai.  "We are merely friends Kai and you will meet us again soon" and with that she and Bakura left a very confused and upset Kai. 

"Maybe Kai just wanted to be alone Tyson" said Kenny as he followed the blue haired boy down the corridors. 

"I can't leave him alone. Kai needs our help Kenny" shouted Tyson just as Kai was passing. Kai wanted to stop…he should have stopped but he did not. He continued walking as Tyson called and ran after him.

"Kai what's wrong? Kai!"

Bez and Bakura quickly returned to their seats as the Jazzman was getting the crowd ready for the second round. 

"Did you speak to the one named Kai?" asked Bester as he darkness picked her up and returned her to her lap. 

"We have spoken to him, but it is up to him what he does now" smiled Bez as she stroked her light's hair. It was then she noticed that Maxim was missing. 

"Its time for our second match to begin" shouted Jazz. 

Tyson puts his hand on Kai's shoulder holding him back.

"Hold on Kai what's wrong with you?"

"Let go" Kai snapped but Tyson noticed the small quiver in his speech.

"But Kai…what?" Tyson looked down at Kai's hand and noticed a black and green Beyblade. "Black Dranzer"

Kai started to walk towards the dish and ignored Tyson calling him. Tyson was on the verge of tears. 

"Voltaire would not have just handed Black Dranzer over. What did you promise Kai in exchange for that monster?" 

Bester glared angrily at her darker side "I thought you spoke to him. Now the gap between them is even bigger!" 

"Patience little one! I am not the guardian of Soul mates for no reason!"

The second round began and everyone was on the aged of their seats holding they breathe.  Kai's blade span faster and faster as a beautiful red glow come from it and Dranzer rose in her full glory. Kai's grandfather Voltaire was having a heart attack in his chair.  

"You're a fool grandfather, because I never planned to use Black Dranzer! You were just planning to use me!" shouted Kai. 

Tyson let out a sigh of relief and called out "Kai, don't forget you have me…you have your friends" 

"That's right" Kai thought "I have my friends. I have Tyson and even though my power is not as strong as Spencer's and even if I lose Dranzer I will still have Tyson behind me and I don't have to be afraid! I have made my choice!"

Dranzer seemed to grow bigger and her flames became larger and more spectacular as she attacked Seaborg face on. 

"Kai has changed! You can see it in the splendour and strength or Dranzer. It's the same when Tyson calls out his Dragoon" said Robert of the Majestics. 

"This is amazing! I have never seen Dranzer this powerful before" said Judy of the all stars. Yet Seaborg was one of the eldest bit beats and he quickly smashed Dranzer back in to her blade ending the match. Spencer called Dranzer out of Kai's Beyblade and sealed her in to his own. Kai walked away from this dished with his head down.

"Kai?"

"Yeah" 

Tyson smiled and handed over Kai's blade "You forgot this. You guys fight an awesome match. We are counting on you Kai! The Demolition boys are tough but I think we can beat them if you take over our training" 

"I'll do my best" 

"You're up next Ray! Said Kenny "Are you and Drigger ready?" 

"Oh yeah and this time we're going to win! Isn't that right Max?"  Said Ray as he turned to his lover who was looking at the cowards.

"Yea Ray we're going to win" 

"Come one guys! The sooner we get back to the hotel that sooner we can stuff our faces and the sooner we can start training!" joked Tyson 

"You knew this was going to happen didn't you?" said Bakura as he glared at Bez

"Maybe" Bez smiled

"Come everyone, we have to meet with Maxim and Mr Sugoroku before the plan is put in to motion" said Yami 

"He's really going though with it?" said Malik 

"I feel sorry for him" said Bester "Poor thing doesn't know he don't know whether to scratch his watch or wind his butt"

"And by the looks of things Max isn't far from that description either" said Yugi. 

Max was sitting down at the table and fiddled with his food. He was hungry yet he could not bring himself to eat the salad in fount of him. His stomach would not settle and his heart seemed to be burning. He felt Ray's foot stroking against his own and he awarded his lover with a smile. Kai insisted that they practice first before eating while they minds were still on the match and funny enough Tyson agreed and did not argue. 

It was then Max either remembered or accidentally used the power of his Millennium Pendent. He could feel the love and admiration Tyson had for Kai and Kai's feeling of Love and pain for Tyson. Max frightened and ashamed for looking in to his friends personal feelings quickly grabbed his item and covered the eye of Ra with his hand. Memories started to flood back to him again but not as strong or as fast as before, so he allowed them to wash over him, once again letting him see the past that he belonged to. 

((Max stared down at the items with wonder as Maxim continued to tell him the story behind them. How the great Pharaoh Yami had seal the great shadow magic away with himself and members of his court in to the items. 

"But what powers do they have Maxim?" asked Max as he continued to stare at the Millennium pendent. 

"The Millennium Puzzle contains the soul of the Pharaoh. He has his own powers. The Millennium Collar contains the soul of the Pharaoh's bodyguard and female servant Bez. The Collar will allow its wearer to protect anyone they truly care for but also allow them to find soul mates or lost souls. The Millennium Rod has the power to take over peoples minds. This Item also contains the soul of Ishtar, the Pharaoh's personal assassin. The Millennium Tauk allows its wearer to see the things that have not yet come to pass."

"You mean the future?" gasped Max 

"Yes. The Millennium Ankh and the Scales are strange to me, as is the Lock-key I do not know their power. I personally believe that after the Puzzle, the next three items are the most dangerous. The Millennium Eye, the Millennium Ring and the Millennium Pendent" 

"The Pendent?" said Max confused as he gazed down at the golden heart shaped pendent. 

"The Millennium Eye allows the person to see in to his victims mind. The Millennium Ring, which also contains the soul Bakura the Pharaoh's spy, allows the wearer to see in to people's souls. The Millennium Pendent allows the wearer to see in to a person's heart. Each of these items can tare a man apart, each one having enough power to rip out a man's soul leaving the body empty but living shell!" 

Max shivered and stepped away from items in fright. Maxim walked up to him and embraced him from behind. 

"It's ok Max. These Items are power but can not do anything unless they have an owner. But you must understand why I have told you, you only saw these as items to clean and make pretty, these are items of great power and must be respected and feared."   

"I will be more careful and respectful of the items Maxim, I swear!" 

Maxim kissed Max's hair and held him tightly. "I love you my Max"))

"Max, if don't want your salad you don't have to eat it" said Ray smiling at his lover. 

Max quickly snapped out of his thoughts and returned the smile. 

"Sorry, lost in my thoughts." Blushed Max as he looked down at his now demonist salad. 

"Max can we talk please?" asked Ray as he stood up.

"Sure thing Ray" said Max as he followed his lover out on to the balcony of they hotel. The two boys stood on the snow covered balcony as the fiery sun set on the horizon making the snow glisten in shades of pink and gold. The wind was bitter as it pinched at their skin as they stood there staring at each other. 

"Are you alright Max? I have been worried about you for the last couple of days, you haven't been your normal self." Said Ray as he hugged his lover tightly. 

"It's ok Ray, I…have had a lot in my mind. Could I ask you something Ray?" 

"Sure" 

"Do you believe in reincarnation?" 

"Well…no not really. Why?" 

"It has something to do with me and Maxim" 

Max felt Ray's body tense up and his hold became tighter. Max looked up in to Ray's face, which was now stern and his eyes shone with jealous. 

"I have been having dream of a past life when I was a slave in a temple which Maxim guarded.  We were….close but something happened. I was killed and Maxim's soul was trapped or imprisoned in this pendent only to be released when I was reborn" 

"That doesn't make sense Max. How can a soul be trapped in a pendent?" 

"How could a bit beast soul be trapped in a Beyblade or a Laptop? Things sometimes just are Ray." 

"So what does this Maxim want?" asked Ray 

"I…I'm not sure" 

"Hey guys! Mr Dickinson wants us to go up stairs, seems he has something important to tell us" said Kenny as he joined Ray and Max on the balcony. 

"We'll talk more ok" whispered Ray as he kissed Max's cheek.    

"Yeah maybe" 

The blade breakers entered they hotel room and was surprised to see another old man sitting next to Mr Dickinson as well as well as both of Max's parents and Tyson's grandpa. Along one of the walls stood Yami, Bez, Bakura and Ishtar, each one with their arms across and a look of sheer boredom on their faces.  On one of the sofas sat Yugi, Bester, Ryou and Malik, they seemed to be excited about something and all but Malik had a silly grin on they faces. Max quickly scan the room with his eyes and was hurt that Maxim was not there. Kai tried to conceal his shock when he noticed Bez and Bakura who both stared at him and smirked. 

"Hey Mr D what's up? And what's with the twin convention?" asked Tyson

"They are not twins Tyson as you and the others will find out. So take a seat boys because this is going to take a while" explained Mr Dickinson. 

When they all sat down Mr Dickinson pointed to the elderly gentleman beside him.

"This is my good friend Sugoroku Motou. He is an archaeologist that has a main study is Ancient Egypt." 

The small elderly man in green overalls stood up to continue "I mainly studied in the field before bit beasts. The Time of the Shadow games, I don't think any of you have heard about the game Duel Monsters have you?"

"I have" said Kenny "It's a card game. It has three different types of cards monster, magic and trap. Each player has 2000 life points at the being and the object of the game is to get your opponent down to 0 before he does the same to you." 

"That's correct young one. Well in Ancient times the monsters of that game were real and people used them for battles not games. When the power of the shadow games became too destructive, the Pharaoh locked the magic away in items called The Millennium items. Items, like the one Max is wearing there." 

Max grabbed his pendent with his hand and looked nervous as all eyes fell on him. 

"It's alright Max. You're not the only one with an item as you can see" said Sugoroku pointing to the people on the sofa. 

"This is all very well and interesting but I don't see what this has to do with our son" Said George Max's dad.

"I'm afraid it has everything to do with your son" said Sugoroku "Maxim" 

The back door opened and Maxim came out slowly and seductively. The moment he came in to the room his eyes were fixed on Max's, his heart was beating at an alarming rate that it seemed to be breaking his chest. He stopped next to Sugoroku just two short steps away from the boy he had died and waited five thousand years for. His throat was suddenly very dry and he was concentrating hard not to shake. 

"Hello Max" 

"Lord Maxim" whispered Max who quickly realized what he said and covered his mouth. 

"I'm no longer your lord Max, nor are you a slave of The Millennium temple."

"What's going on man? Since when did Max have an older dude?" asked Tyson's grandpa.  

"He doesn't have one." Said Judy as she stared at Maxim shocked and slightly confused. Maxim tore his eyes away from Max's and turned to Max's parents. 

"Hello again Mrs Judy, It is a pleasure to see you again"

"Thank you, but I don't understand what have you got to do with any of this?" 

"My name is Maxim, and I was the royal guard of The Millennium Temple. Assigned there to guard and protect the items with my life. I died not for the items but for love and my soul was sent in to this, The Millennium pendent. There I floated in limbo for over five thousand years waiting for the person I love to be reborn. To put it bluntly Mrs Judy, Max is my soul mate" 

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

The Weight of Fate 

By Bester Death

Key

((Dreams))

/Light talking telepathy/

//Yami talking telepathy//

[Flash backs]

Notes: This chapter is placed the night before the episode "A Wicked Wind blows" Please note these episodes are my version of things, but I will try and keep it as close to the series as possible. I will also use lines from the show! Another small note for those who do not know Yugioh, Seto Kaiba is recantation of Seth the High Priest. 

Also the first part of this story is based in the past, it's the story of how Max and Maxim met and fell in love and died!  

Disclaimers: I do not own anything here save the following: Bez, Bester, Maxim, The Millennium Pendent, The Millennium Collar, and The Millennium Lock Key. 

Chapter Three

It had not bee long after the shadow realm had been sealed away did the bit beasts emerge from they realm and forming themselves in to weapons. These weapons could only be handled by the most skilled and loyalist of warriors. It was no surprise that Maxim, the guardian of the Millennium items should be the owner of such a beast. Night and day Maxim guarded The Millennium temple, guarding the items of power. One day Maxim was walking past the room were the Millennium items lay when he heard a sweet voice singing from within. Maxim looked in and gasped at the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life. A short blond boy with large blue eyes wearing a simple robe that barely covered his flesh was standing before the Millennium pendent.  The boy was clearly a slave of the temple whose duty it was to keep the temple clean for the gods. The Boy was completely unaware of Maxim and Maxim decided to use this to his advantage. 

"What are you doing?" he asked in a gentle but booming voice.

The boy jumped with fright and quickly fell to the floor in to a grovelling position, not once looking at Maxim as he entered the room. 

"Sir, master I…I meant no harm! That is I…" 

Maxim laughed at the blabbering slave who was glowing from embarrassment.

 "Its alright small one but I must ask again, what were you doing?" 

"It is my duty to keep the temple clean my lord. This is my favourite room to clean because of the items. I have merely looked upon them I swear!" The Slave's eyes filled with tears and once again he bowed his head. The sight of those tears melt Maxim heart and Maxim lifted the boy's face up so he could see in to the Slave's lovely eyes.

"Come, we'll look at them together" 

The slave got up and followed Maxim to were the items where standing. Each item shone brightly with magic and hummed with power. 

"Witch is your favourite young one?" asked Maxim staring at the slave. 

"I like The Millennium Pendent the best. It shines not with magic…but with love" The slave blushed slightly see the look Maxim was giving him "That is what I believe sir" 

"And do you know how right you are little one? Not many know the true power of that item. Each item holds a purpose or a gift that is linked to the Shadow realm and the great Pharaoh Yami and his court!" 

"You seem to know a lot about these items sir. What is your connection to them?" 

"I am Maxim and I am the guardian of the items" 

The slave was clearly shocked by this and went to go back on his knees but Maxim caught him before his knees even touched the floor. He smiled at the slave and stroked his hair. 

"You don't need to bow to me little one. What is your name?" 

The slave blushed "Max, Lord Maxim!" 

Maxim smiled and rubbed his thumb against Max's bottom lip "Max"

From that day on Maxim walked and guarded the temple and the items but always kept an eye out for the beautiful golden haired boy. He would always see him on the floor scrubbing or polishing the walls. He would sometimes see the boy in the Millennium room cleaning the items, completely innocent to the power that each item possessed. Maxim slowly started to go out of his way in to finding the boy. He found out the boy slept near the entrance of the temple, on the floor in a small pile of hay. It was cold at night in Egypt and Maxim one night bought a blanket for Max and wrapped the small boy up in it and denied any knowledge of it when Max asked him about. Maxim was also aware of how little the boy ate, and found out it was not by choice either. So from then on Maxim would drop a small bag of food off where Max was sleeping and again deny any knowledge of how it happened. He found out about Max's past or what little there was of it. Max's parents were poor and starving and had sold there son to slavery at a young age. The priest of the Millennium temple had taken pity on Max and had bought him to be the slave of the temple. Maxim was not sure wither this was a kindness or not. He disapproved of slavery of every kind but knew Max was better off here in the temple then in other places. Slowly Maxim started to realized that he had feelings for the golden boy and try as he may he could not deny them.

Maxim found Max sat on the steps scrubbing them clean one day and decided to play a trick on him. He let lose his Beyblade that went spinning in Max direction scaring the boy for a moment before hitting the bucket next to Max sending it to the floor, the dirty water spilt over the stairs. 

"Oh no!" cried Max as he tried to stop the water spilling. 

"I'm sorry Max," said Maxim as he ran over to help him

"What was that Lord Maxim?" asked Max looking up at the guard. 

"It was my Beyblade. It's a new form of weapon," explained Maxim as the spinning blade returned to his hand. Max peered down at the strange object and saw the horse like beast seal on it. 

"Lord Maxim…is that…is that a shadow monster?" he asked in wonder.

"Shush little one! You know that it is forbidden to speak aloud about the shadow realm and its beasts. Yet to answer you question, no Amalthea is not. She is what we call a bit beast. When the Pharaoh Yami sealed the shadow realm, it had a knock on effect and opened something else. These powerful beasts were drawn to objects that were strong, fast with strong and loyal owners. Pharaoh Naroon ordered his army to train with these objects so that we maybe chosen by the beasts to be their owners, so we will become the most powerful army in the world."

"You must be very strong Lord Maxim to have such a beast" gasped Max as he continued to stare at the blade. 

"Amalthea did not choose me for strength Max. She chose me because I have a good heart and a strong soul" 

"I think…you have a beautiful heart" whispered Max blushing deeply

Maxim blinked and stared at Max hard for a moment before leaning in closer.

"Do you honestly believe that Max?" he whispered in to his ear, making Max shiver. 

"Yes my lord. Your heart is beautiful because of your great kindness to everyone, even to poor slaves" 

"Beautiful creatures such as your self should not be slaves Max. And alas I am simply a guard of this temple and do not have the power to free you. May I ask something of you Max?" 

"Anything"  

"Can I kiss you?" 

Max answered by pressing his lips gently against the soft one's of Maxim's. Maxim moaned sweetly as he caressed one of Max's cheeks and pulled him closer deepening their first kiss. It was their first kiss but it certainly was not they last. A wonderful sensation flooded his body and he felt as if he was drowning in some wonderful light. He pulled Max closer to him so that they bodies were completely press against one another. He fingers went deeper in to Max's gentle skin as he deepened the kiss pushing his tongue in to Max's waiting mouth. 

/I have waited for you. I have wanted you/ he could hear a soft happy voice ringing in his mind but he did not care, he was here with Max. 

Maxim hated Cairo for lots of reasons. It was dirty, crowded, filled with beggars and thieves but most importantly now, was that it was taking him away from Max. But it was for Max he was going. Usually when he had to make a report, he would usually send a piece of parchment to Seth, the high priest, but this was too important to send. He entered the temple of Ra where Seth was sitting on a throne yelling at a couple of novice priests.  The two priests quickly left and Maxim stepped forward.

"Maxim? Why are you here?" asked Seth as he stood up from his chair.

"That's a nice welcome I must say Seth" smirked Maxim as he embraced the high priest. 

"I did not mean to seem harsh Maxim; it's just that you're not meant to leave the temple." 

"Seth, no one can find the temple unless they know the exact place, if they did not they could search the desert for years and still not find it. I'm here to give my report" 

"Couldn't you just simply send it like you usually do?"

"I could have done! But there is something I want to talk to you about"

"About what? The items?"

"No about a slave in the temple" 

"A slave?"  

Seth growled under his breath as he continued to walk down the stone path of a very familiar temple that he tried to avoid at all costs. It bought to many memories back, memories when he was one of the most feared men in Egypt, when a mere woman was chosen over him to be encased with in one of the Millennium Items. Yami had made his reasons well known for why he had chosen Bez over him, but still he felt that choice had discredited him. No wonder Pharaoh Naroon looked down on him, to be passed over for a woman. He looked over to his companion Maxim who had asked him to come to this damned place. Maxim, like himself, had been ordered to remain behind to guard the Items of power. Though Maxim was a good companion and friend, he was younger then himself and was known for his child like behaviour and beliefs. Maxim had searched him out for this very reason, to confirm one of his beliefs for him. He had tried to shake the annoying guard off but Maxim was very persistent and finally Seth gave in. 

"I don't think this is a good idea Maxim. You're going to get hurt" 

"I just desire you too meet him Seth and tell me whither I am right or wrong"

"What do I look like a fortune teller? I can not simply talk with him and tell whither or not he is your soul mate!" 

"I think you will. I have great faith in your powers Seth" 

"My powers have weakened greatly since the shadow realm was closed. I have enough power in me to keep my good looks and summon minor spirits" 

"Then what's with the grey hair?" Maxim asked innocently seeing the grey steaks in Seth's brown hair.

"Say that again and I will throw your worthless behind into the Never lands" 

Maxim laughed as he and the high priest entered the room where the Millennium Items where being held. The room shined with splendour with the gold statues of Ra, Isis, Anubis and Bes stood proudly in the four corners looking in to the centre of the room. There on a high platform laid the items. Max sat on the floor washing, unaware of the two men. 

"I'll say this for the slave; at least he keeps the place clean. Now who is it that you want me to see?" 

"You're looking at him" said Maxim as he started to walk over to Max leaving a speechless Seth behind. A familiar shadow fell over Max and he quickly got to his feet.

"Maxim! Your back from Cairo" smiled Max as he wrapped his arms around the guard. Seth stared in disbelief at the two boys. He now could see why Maxim asked him to confirm his suspicions. The inner light that was coming from them was blinding. They were clearly soul mates but the younger boy was a slave of the temple. They were never sold and they were never taken as bed mates. They were the property of the gods and they were not to be touched sexually. This was certainly not good! Seth walked in to the room and glared at the statue of Bes, the god of Chance and Trickery, Bez's god. He had a feeling this was all her idea and now she had dragged her god in to it. He so hated that women!!  

"Seth I would like you to met Max" said Maxim.

"No thanks Maxim, I can see him very well from here" 

"You don't think he is…do you?" 

"I did not say that! If you believe that he is your soul mate then that is your choice. But be careful Maxim you do not have to be with him in this life time."

"What are you on about Seth?" 

"Slaves of the temple belong to the gods Maxim. They can not be touched and they certainly can not become bed mates. I fear this love is doomed" 

Max continued to clean the floor of the corridor as Maxim talked to Seth. As Max hammered under his breath a shadow came up to him. A tall elderly man in dark purple robes wrapped around his body. His old face crabbed with aged and lots of white hair sported from his chin. 

"Do you not think I can not see slave?" he growled

Max jumped and turned around to face the priest "Priest Tannier, I do not understand" 

"Oh you do! You have been seducing and flirting with the lord Maxim in to your clutches. You are a slut Max and sluts are to be punished!" 

He grabbed Max arm and dragged him along the hard stone floor. Max tried to pull away from the priest. 

"Please let me go! I don't understand!" Max cried 

Tannier threw the blonde haired boy to the floor and ripped his clothes away revealing his naked back. He then quickly grabbed some rope and wrapped Max's arms up. Tannier placed his hood on to cover his face as he pulled out a wipe from his robe. 

Max laid on the hard cold stone floor, his hands tied and his face red and tears stained. A tall man covered in purple robes towered over him, creaking a whip on to Max's delicate skin.

"Why are you hitting me?" Max cried

The robed hooded fried laughed and continued to hit Max hard. Max screamed from the pain and begged the man to stop. Suddenly a Beyblade shot out of the darkness and knocked the wipe out of the hooded man's hand. Max turned his head and looked up with a gasp. Maxim stood there glowing with light his eyes were as hard stone as they shone with hate. 

"How dare you hurt this boy? He's mine!" Maxim growled 

Tannier bowed his head and left as the Maxim freed Max from his bonds. Max trembled and cried in Maxim's arms, he felt so safe and secure there. 

"It's alright now little one, your safe now" 

Max curled up closer to the Maxim who placing a kiss on his neck. Maxim picked Max up in his arms and nuzzled his neck. 

"Come now Max, let's get you some clothes and some food" 

It when then Max realized he was naked and blushed brightly. Maxim laughed and kissed Max's cheek. 

"It's alright Max" 

Max looked up at the dark blue eyes and leaned in and kissed Maxim passionately. Maxim groaned and returned the kiss with a great heated passion. Max's gasped as he became hard under the heat and skill of Maxim.

"Maxim…" he gasped

"It's alright little one; let us go somewhere where we can deal with this"

Maxim carried Max to his private rooms unaware of Tannier's evil gaze. 

"Just one more step and you will fall Maxim. And when you are gone the items of power are mine" 

Maxim lay on his back as Max was sprawled over his chest asleep. Maxim gently pulled the boy off his chest and got dressed. He picked up his Amalthea and smiled down at the black unicorn. For the first time he honestly felt that things were going right in his life. He started to walk around the temple ground, the hot sand rubbed against his feet. Even though he was feet away from Max he could still feel the warm skin of Max against him. Still see the sweating and panting boy beneath him as he gave him immense pleasure.  Suddenly something stuck his heart and he clutched his chest in pain. Something was wrong! Something was wrong with Max! Maxim ran in to the temple and back to his room. Max was lying on his bed, blood pouring out of a wound that had been made on his small chest.

"MAX" shouted Maxim as he ran over to his smaller lover. Max was barely breathing when Maxim pulled him in to his arms. 

"Please Max! Please do not die!"  

"I love you Maxim!" Max panted as blood started to pour form his mouth. 

"I love you too, my little one!" cried Maxim as he kissed Max on the lips which tasted salty from blood. Maxim felt a cold breeze blow up his back and he quickly rolled off the bed with Max as Tannier dropped his sword down on the bed. 

"Damn you! Hold still!" Tannier roared

Maxim grabbed his own sword and started to battle as hard as he could but Tannier over powered him and stabbed him in the chest. Maxim fell to the ground with Max still in his arms. 

"I would have fought the very gods for you Max" panted Maxim as blood started to leave his body.

Everyone looked at Maxim in amazement both Max and Judy in tears and was trying not to look at the ancient guard. The other Yamis looked at him with great respect, knowing that Maxim would be willing to lay down his life again for Max if he had too. 

"What happened to Tannier and the temple?" asked Ray who was looking at Maxim suspiciously.

"I had summoned Seth, who used the last of his powers to seal my soul in to The Millennium Pendent and then buried the entire temple and the priests inside under mountains of sand. They all died." 

"If you are really Max's soul Mate then where have you been? Where have you been when Max needed you? Where _were you?"    _

"Ray please!" whispered Max as he wiped his tears. 

"You were supposed to be with him and you haven't been there!" 

"I…" started a startled Maxim "I _tried"   _

Maxim was horrified…guilt-stricken. He knew he had not been there, and he had searched the world over to find Max. 

"Trying isn't…wasn't good enough!" shouted Ray as he stood up to face the ancient guard.  "You failed Max!" 

"It wasn't Maxim fault! It wasn't anyone's fault!" shouted Yugi as he too stood up. 

"Yugi's right! We are all duellists we knew nothing of beyblading until we met Maxim. Trying to find Max was hard even more so when you decided to travel thought Europe instead of going straight to Russia." said Bester "Besides Maxim has been trapped inside the Millennium Collar for over five thousand years. He floated in the coldness of limbo waiting for Max to be reborn"

"I don't care! You can't expect Max to simply take you back just because you finally came out of some ancient artefact!"  Shouted Ray

"RAY!" shouted Max as he got to his feet.

"I think we better leave" smiled Sugoroku as he started to walk to the door. Maxim stared at Ray for a moment and then turned to Max. "I will see you tomorrow Max" 

He whispered as he followed Sugoroku to the door. Yami went over and picked Yugi up in his arms and followed them. Bez looked up at Kai and walked over to him. 

"When you realize who much your soul mate means to you, perhaps you can teacher your friend to have some courtesy for others feelings." She turned then and picked up her own light Bester. 

"A word of warning kid, Maxim may only have a stupid Beyblade like you! But we're his friends and our powers known no equal! Hurt him and you won't live to regret it" said Ishtar as he and Bakura left with they lights.  Everyone looked at Ray with either anger or confusion. Ray looked at them all unbelieving. 

"You guys can't possibly believe him! All that soul mate rubbish! Waiting for five thousand years! It's nonsense!" 

"IT'S NOT NONSENSE!" yelled Max as he ran in to his room and locked the door. 

"Max!" cried Ray as he ran to the door and started to knock on it "Max! I'm sorry!" 

"Hello everyone! Its time for the second match of the world finals! The home favourites The Demolition boys vs. the upstart Bladebreakers and that's what they need guys a big break to win this match" said Jazzman

"Does that Baka ever shut up?" moaned Bakura 

"His voice reminds me of the people I put to death by a thousand cuts" said Ishtar "And they sound like a choir compared to this guys voice!" 

"I take it you guys don't like him?" smiled Bez 

"What gave it away?"

"Are you aright Maxim?" asked Bester looking up at the blond Yami. The blond guard had cried silently in the night away from the others, not wanting to make a fool out of himself in fount of the Pharaoh and his court. Luckily the Pharaoh's light Yugi and Bester had followed him and sat with him during the night and allowed him to cry. He returned in the morning and was surprised when Bakura and Ishtar said nothing about him crying, but he suspected it had something to do with Bez and Yami threatening to send them to the shadow realm if they did.  Now he sat in his seat in the stadium ready to match his Soul mate's new lover fight. 

Ray walked up to Max slowly hiding his gift behind his back. His golden angel's eyes were red and puffy from crying and he still looked terribly sad. 

"Max?"

Max looked at Ray were huge blue eyes and then turned away "What do you want Ray?" 

Ray pulled out his bouquet of white lilies and handed them to Max "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings Max. I'm sorry I did not take your beliefs into account of what happened last night and…I'm sorry" 

Max looked at Ray's sorrowful face and then at the lilies. White lilies had always been his favourite flower. He took them and smiled at Ray. 

"I love you Ray Kon!" 

"I love you too Max and no matter what happens I will love you no matter what! And I am going to win this battle for you!" 

Ray steps up to the dish that same time Brain did as Jazzman explained the new dish.

"This is called the R.P.M dish! The bottom spins faster then a dentist drill"

They battle soon got on the way, and Brain soon showed his evil side when his blade broke a piece of the dish off and fired it at Ray. Ray lost that match and was badly injured. The second match was just as bad, as Brain used the very air to attack Ray. Ray held out long enough to pull a win, but it came with a price, Ray had given it all he had and now had nothing left. The bladebreakers took Ray to the backroom. 

"I hate to admit it, but Ray has used up all his energy in that battle" said Tyson Dad. 

"That victory was not worth the price he had to pay" said Mr Dickinson as he wiped away a tear. 

"Don't give up yet Mr Dickinson. Ray tried but he's ok!" said Tyson

Ray groaned and got to his feet and headed to the door. 

"Ray! Stop! Please, don't go out there again! Who knows what stunt Brain will pull next! It's not safe for you" Max cried as he clung on to Ray. Ray embraced Max and kissed his forehead.

"I promised I'd win this battle for you Max. And a promise is a promise!" 

Ray began his third round with Brain; Brain's blade was close on Ray's tail. 

"I don't get emotional very often Ray, but you stole that victory from me and it made me angry; and now for a little payback!"

Brain used his wind attack to hit Ray straight in the face, breaking his bandana. 

"Please Ray fall back, all we care about is your safety" cried Lee from his seat. 

"Ray I love you please fall back" cried Max sliver tears fell down his cheeks. 

"He will not survive much longer" said Maxim "I can not allow this to end this way" 

He sat back in his seat and placed his hand over the Millennium pendent as it started to glow. Ray fell back from one of Brain's attacks and flashes of his friends flooded in to him mind, all of them encouraging him to fight. 

Suddenly he hit a stone cold black floor; he looked around him and realized he was no longer in the stadium. 

"Where am I?" he asked in to the nothingness. 

"You're in Limbo Ray Kon. This is where I have been for the last five thousand years" said Maxim as he came out of the dark. 

"What do you want?" asked Ray 

"To help you I guess. Do you know that you're dieing Ray? Did you know if you get hit again Brain will kill you?"

"What do you care?"

"I care because he does" 

"Max?" 

"I am truly his soul mate Ray. All I want is for Max to be happy. I am even prepared to return to the darkness of this place until Max is reborn again in the future allowing you to have him now" 

"Why? Why would you do this?" 

"Because for the last five thousand years all I have done is sleep Max, eat Max, thought about Max, talked about Max and drink about Max. If I can do that for five thousand years I can do it for a few more"  

"You were one of the ordinal beybladers weren't you?" 

"I am" 

"Then if I live thought this, I want to battle you…for Max"

"Very well Ray Kon. But first you must defeat Brain to do so and you are weak." 

"Well you truly help me?" 

"Yes" 

Ray suddenly awoke from his dream and saw Drigger in all his glory standing above him.

"Drigger" 

"Drigger is rising" said Robert as he watched the great tiger bit beast.

"Drigger is shielding Ray form Brain's attack" cheered Mariah. 

Maxim's Millennium pendent shone brightly as he transferred his energy to Drigger, allowing the beast to defend his master. 

"Tiger claw attack" shouted Ray as Drigger gave his last attack and finished the battle. 

"How? How could I have lost?" shouted Brain as he shook with rage.

Maxim got to his feet his item and his eyes a blaze "Brain!" 

The pale purple haired boy turned to Maxim and for once in his life he felt fear as he looked in to Maxim's eyes. 

"HEART CRUSH!" shouted Maxim as he pointed to Brain. Brain felt his heart explode with the emotions he had locked away coming out in full force. Brain fainted due to the shock of his weeping heart. Maxim was tried having never used the power of his item; quickly fell in to the arms of Bez and Yami.

"Easy Maxim, you have done a courageous thing. You need to rest" said Yami

"Come on Maxim lets get you out of here" said Bez as she lifted him up.

Maxim gazed over to where Max was and saw his little weeping over the sleeping Ray.  

"Max…"

To be continued…

Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

The Weight of Fate 

By Bester Death

Key

((Dreams))

/Light talking telepathy/

//Yami talking telepathy//

[Flash backs]

Notes: This chapter is placed in the episode "New and Cyber-Improved…" Please note these episodes are my version of things, but I will try and keep it as close to the series as possible. I will also use lines from the show! Another small note for those who do not know Yugioh, Seto Kaiba is recantation of Seth the High Priest. 

Also Yami Malik is known as Ishtar in this fic, and Heart crush is one of Maxim's attacks with the Millennium Pendent, I hope that clears all confusion.  

Chapter Four

Max sat on his bed, wrapped in the bed sheets feeling cold. Or more to the truth, empty. Ray was lying cold and unconscious in hospital and Maxim had passed out and was gone. Not even their link thought the Millennium pendent was cold, no longer the warm tinkering feeling that shivered up Max's spine whenever Maxim was close by or thinking of him. What was he going to do? He had to clear his head and think. He could not have two lovers could he? Ray has been with him though thick and thin on their journey helping him with his Beyblade and against the dark bladers. Maxim gave his life and then willingly spent five thousand years waiting for him in limbo. Both were kind and passionate lovers. They were willing to guard him and bend over backwards to please him in everyway possible. Max's heart ached as sliver tears spilled down his face. He loved them both, and it hurt! 

"Max! Max will you get up!" shouted Kenny as he shook the blond boy who was hiding under the covers." 

Max crawled from under the blankets and stared red eyed at Kenny. He had only slept a few hours and was still tried from crying. 

"What's up Kenny?" he moaned

"Max your mum going to be here soon and you have got to meet her, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" said Max as he got up from his bed. He stared hopefully at Kenny. "Has there been any word about Ray?" 

"No sorry Max. The doctors said there has been no change. Mariah said she will stay with him and call the moment there is any change" said Kenny sympathetically

Max sighed as he got dressed, he knew Mariah had deep feelings for Ray and would stay with him. Max could not help but feel that it should be him staying with Ray, not her. 

"There was another call for you Max but it was about Maxim" said Kenny

Max's head shot up "Maxim called?"

"No! But the one name Bester did. She asked if Maxim was with you and I told her no, she asked if we did to send him back home, because he was sick" 

"Maxim is sick?" cried Max

"Yeah, she didn't say with what other then he should not be up and about" 

"Oh man this can not get any worse" 

"Don't worry Max; your mum said she has found a way to make Dragoon more powerful, so Tyson has a good shot of winning." 

"That wasn't what I meant" thought Max as he followed Kenny to the meeting place. 

"Nothing seems right about The Demolition boys. We know their cheating and its time to put an end to it now" said Judy

"So what are we suppose to do?" cried Kenny

"The Computer has given us Dragoon's upgraded performance stats. All we need now is for someone to rebuild Tyson's Beyblade according to the computer. That's where your dad comes in Max. With his Beyblade know how." Said Judy

"Alright; there is no way we can lose" shouted Max 

"Max…is something wrong?" asked Judy as she touched her son forehead. 

"Um…nothing Mum nothing I can't handle" Max lied

"Is it something to do with that Maxim kid?" asked George (Max's dad)

"Kind of" 

"It also has to do with Ray as well huh"

"Yeah, I don't know what to do! When I am with Ray it has always felt as if something was missing and now that Maxim I feel complete. Yet Ray is unhappy and jealous of Maxim and Maxim…I don't know!" 

Both parents looked at each other for a moment before consoling their son.

"Max we know that Maxim loves you dearly as does Ray. You can and have talked to Ray about Maxim and your feelings but you have yet to speak to Maxim." said George placing his hand on his son shoulder. 

"Maxim has waited for you Max for a long time; he deserves the truth of your feeling" said Judy 

Max brushed away his tears and embraced his parents. They always knew what too do and this time he could not thank them enough. 

The forest was the perfect place to beybattle. It was away from everything and was peaceful. Kai was surprised that Tyson had been training since the sun raise and had even missed breakfast. Kai watched the blue haired boy let rip his blade, using different lunches and different attacks.  Tyson was completely forces and in the zone and seemed to be a different person all together. Kai leaned against the tree with his arms crossed his eyes fixed on Tyson. Tyson's blade returned and he let out a sigh. 

"Still not good enough" he muttered

"Want to try out against me Tyson?" asked Kai making his presence known.

"Huh? Kai! What are you doing up so early?" 

"That is my line Tyson!"

"Maybe, I just couldn't sleep, you know the big match" 

"Yeah but you won't get any where if you don't rest up as well as train" 

"Wow you suggesting rest?" 

"Do you want to be tried for the match? I'm sure Tala would apposite you yawning in his face" 

Tyson blow a raspberry and smiled at Kai. Kai felt his heart flutter and resisted the urge to blush. Tyson replaced Dragoon on his launcher. 

"Ok Kai let it rip" 

They battle for what seemed like hours, but for Kai it was only minutes. He loved matching Tyson battle; he could see the fierce passion and focus in the blue boy's eyes. Tyson let out a laugh as his blade bashed against Kai's.

"Stop laughing, you only have one day left" shouted Kai.

Tyson gave Kai's blade another hit before both blades returned to they masters.

"Man that was sweet" said Tyson 

"Those were some sweet moves shrimp" 

"To cool; there is no way those Demolition bozos are going to squash me" 

"That's right, they'll be to busy laughing at your lame jokes" 

"Right; Let it rip!" shouted Tyson as he let lose his blade. 

Thought Kai was now with out Dranzer, Kai was still the best Tyson had ever faced. He loved how Kai seemed to be a wall of confidence and strength, and with Kai behind him he could do anything. Suddenly the sound of ripping blades filled the air and a tree fell almost on top of Tyson. The blades returned to their masters who turned out to be Robert, Michael and Lee.  

"What do you want?" asked Kai who was severely pissed off! All he wanted was some time alone with Tyson. Was that to much to ask for?

"Chill out Kai; all we want is to help Tyson beat those Biovolt dudes, that's all" smirked Michael

"We here to give you a serious work out" said Lee

Kai started to laugh. These freaks wanted to battle his Tyson? "Try your best" 

Lee stepped forward "I'll go easy on you, I swear!" 

"Wait a minute! You guys are the best in the world but guess what I beat each and every one of you! I need a serious work out and if you experts really want to give me a work out, then I'll take all three of you at the same time! Unless you guys are a bunch of chickens" 

All four leaders unleashed they beyblades as Tyson unleashed Dragoon. Dragoon and Tyson quickly knocked down the captains one by one, with ease and skill.  

Tyson was about to recall his beyblade when another appeared from no where. It was blue and purple with a bit beast. The mysteries blade attacked Tyson's, its attack ring sliced in to it leaving a horrible chip. Suddenly the blade retreated and returned to it master. Tyson grabbed his blade and was glad to see no real damage was done and turn to see the mystery blader who stood in the shadows. 

"Max?" Tyson called seeing a glimpse of golden hair. 

"No, it is I, Maxim" said the ancient sprite as he came in to the light. Tyson notice there was something wrong with the sprite; he was paler then usual and did not seem to glow with power as he once did. He seemed to be tried and weak. 

"I have come to aid you Tyson. I have an ancient and powerful bit beast named Amalthea. She is older then Seaborg so she is your best chance of defeating the Demolition boys."

"If you say so Maxim; So Let it rip" shouted Tyson as he and Maxim unleashed they bit beasts. Although Maxim had been trapped for five thousand years, he had lost none of his skill and was quickly teaching Tyson a thing or two. 

"Who is this?" asked Robert as he stared at Maxim

"His name is Maxim, he is an old friend of Max's" answered Kai as he watched the battle with growing interest. 

"Is he as good as he looks?" asked Michael as he leered over Maxim's body. 

"He is good but I wouldn't get attached to him, his heart belongs to Max"

The three leaders decided it would be better for them to leave and wait for the others at base, while Kai remained behind and watched Tyson. The battle soon ended with Tyson not winning a single round to Maxim and yet he never felt stronger in his life.  

"You really are one of the original beybladers Maxim" smiled Tyson

"You will do well tomorrow Tyson. I am certain that you will beat Tala" 

"I just wish Ray would be there instead of being in the hospital and Max misses him something awful. He was up all night crying"  

"Of course it would have been a lot worse hadn't you interfered" said Kai

"I don't know what you mean" said Maxim who took a step back.

"You know what I mean so don't play dumb. You used your magic to protect Ray and also give Drigger the need strength to win that match."

Tyson gasped "Why Maxim? I though you and Ray hated each other"

"I do not hold any bad feelings for Ray. I respect him for he is a fellow blader but also because Max sees him fit enough to be his new lover."

"You really would do anything for Max wouldn't you? Even give him up" said Kai his voice was deep with respect. 

"Max is the only thing I live for. My life's work is to make sure he is happy"

"But at such a price…" started Tyson but Maxim raised his hand. 

 "There is no price Tyson. I belong to Max heart, body and soul there is nothing I won't do for him" 

Maxim walked with Tyson and Kai back to the hotel where they were staying. It was then he saw Max sitting on the steps waiting for them. He stopped in his tracks and waited. Tyson was about to stop and ask what was up but Kai grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"They need to talk Tyson" he whispered. 

Tyson reluctantly nodded and continued to walk towards the hotel with Kai. Max stood up and quickly greeted his friends before running over to Maxim. Both golden haired boys stared at each other for what seemed like minutes. In Max's eyes Maxim was every inch the powerful but kind guard he loved five thousand years ago, the same one that died for him.

"You should be wearing a coat Max, it would be unwise to get a cold the day before the match." said Maxim breaking the eerie silence. 

"I'm ok but I know your not. Your friend Bester called and said you were sick and if we saw you, we were to send you straight home" 

Maxim chuckled "Bester is a kind and concerned soul she suites Bez well, but I am fine little one" 

Max looked down and touched his Millennium Pendent "No your not. We linked though this, so I know your lying to me"  

Maxim looked away and stared at the snow while Max came closer. 

"Something happened that day when Ray battled Brain. I'm not sure what though. Ray was going to die wasn't he?" 

"He was" 

"You saved him. You saved the man who is my lover, even though…"

"I only want to see you happy Max. Your past was a pitiful thing in the temple and your beautiful life was stolen because of our love. I swore then what I hold to my heart now that I would see you happy with or with out me"

"You didn't have too, but thank you. Ray means so much to me" 

"You…love him" Maxim felt as if he was speaking as if he had broken glass in his mouth. 

"Yeah…and I care for you also" Max whispered as a little blush come to his face. 

Maxim allowed a single tear to fall from his eye "I love you so much Max, but I will stand aside for Ray if you asked me too."

"I…can't ask you to do that and yet I want Ray so much it hurts to be apart from him" 

"I know how you feel. I thought the sheer loneliness of the time we were apart would drive me mad. I would not wish that kind of grief on another" and with that Maxim turned away and started to walk back to the forest. 

"Wait! Where are you going?" shouted Max

"I'm going to make you happy Max!" Maxim shouted back as he disappeared among the trees. 

 "Good Morning and welcome fans to the craziest beyblade match ever" shouted Jazz to the coward.

"Are you ready Tyson?" asked Kai as Tyson straightened his cap. 

"Sure am! I'm going to win this Kai!" 

"Just don't get overconfident and…be careful Tyson" said Kai as he quickly kissed Tyson's cheek. 

"Kai" 

"Good Luck Tyson" said Kai as he walked to the bench where Max and Kenny were sitting. 

"Ladies and gentleman, are you ready? Bladers take your positions!" shouted Jazzman as Tyson and Tala approached the dish. "Our Challenger is a champion the world over but today he faces his greatest test! Will Biovolts bit beasts be too much for Tyson?"

At the hospital Mariah watched the TV before turning to the sleeping Ray.  

"Ray? Their about to start! Ray?"

Slowly Ray's golden eyes opened and he turned to the TV. "Be careful Tyson, be careful" 

"It's time to take a look at our new dish…The Blizzard Bowl" cried Jazzman as the white wonderland dish was revealed. Tyson set up his beyblade and quickly glanced at Kai. 

"Come on! You can do it Tyson" Kai whispered 

The match started and Tala was quick to show Tyson and the world his disregard for the safety rules, as he knocked down a tree that almost hit Tyson. 

"Tyson is in serious trouble" cried Max "Watch your back!" 

"Come on! I'm not wrong about much and I know I'm not wrong about you" though Kai. 

The battle continued and Tala once again showed his under-handiness when he showed Tyson that he was also battling with Dranzer and Draciel. 

"Oh all the nerve; fighting me with my friends bit beasts!" shouted Tyson

Kai could see that Tyson was losing forces and jumped to his feet.

"Concentrate Tyson; quit the noble act!"  

"Kai" 

"Come on! You know our bit beasts' moves better then he does! Don't just stand there!"

"Kai's right! I do know them better then Tala does. I won't let you down Kai! I promise!" Tyson swore to himself as he cried out to Dragoon to attack. Dragoon shone with splendour as he zoomed down on to Tala's blade knocking it out of the dish. Everything was silent for a moment as everyone stared in disbelief at the sight before backing in to a roar of cheers. 

"And Tyson takes the first round" shouted Jazzman

"He actually pulled it off" gasped Kai

At the hospital Mariah let out a cry of joy for Tyson, as Ray watched on. The camera showed Max cheering Tyson, his eyes shining bright.  

"Max" he whispered. Simply saying his lovers name bought him great joy. The pain in his body became numb when he thought about his love. Yet now when ever he thought about Max a shadow appeared. A shadow with a pendent; Maxim. 

"Isn't this great Ray!" cried Mariah "Tyson is sure to win!" 

"Yeah" 

There was a knock at the blue door that caused both Mariah and Ray to turn around. The knock came again and shortly afterwards the door opened. Maxim stepped in to the room holding a barque of white Tiger lilies. Mariah simply started at him for a moment before getting up glaring at him.

"Who are you? Are you some massager with flowers? Or a spy for BioVolt" 

"I am neither; I am a friend of Ray and Max, Ms Mariah. I must thank you for taking care of Ray but I must ask you to leave for a moment. I need to speak to Ray in private" 

Mariah clenched her fists "How stupid do you think I am? I'm not about…"

"Mariah! Please leave us for a moment" said Ray as he too glared at Maxim. "Maxim is on the level you can trust him"   

"Well…if you say so Ray" said Mariah as she slowly left the room. 

Maxim took the lilies over to Ray's table and placed them in one of the jars. His movements were slow and deliberate and Ray wondered why

"What do you want Maxim?" he asked

Maxim looked up at the TV and saw Max on the screen smiling and cheering on Tyson.

"He looks happy there doesn't he? It's an act though. His heart is breaking Ray because he misses you" 

"You think so?" 

"I know so! He misses you greatly Ray. He loves you deeply and that is why I am here" 

Maxim reached down and tucked his Millennium pendent in to his shirt. He then grabbed the ends of his top and pulled it over his head. Ray let out a gasp as he looked upon the hideous scars that marinated Maxim's skin. The scars were deep and red, and they crossed each other leaving very little pink flesh left. 

"What happened?" Ray whispered as he reached out and touched one of the scars. 

"I told you. I was stabbed to death while trying to save Max. Unlike Max I am still tainted by the past. But that is not why I am here"

Ray's eyes widened as Maxim climbed on the bed and saddled him lap. 

"What? What are you doing?" Ray stuttered as he tried to get up but Maxim held him down. Maxim started to undo Ray's shirt and then his bandages until Ray's bare chest was showing. 

"For Max" Maxim whispered as he leaned in and rested his chest as well as the pendent on Ray's as he leaned in and kissed Ray softly on the lips. Ray suddenly felt sleepy and a warm comforting feeling surrounded him as Maxim's lips opened and his tongue licked Ray's lips.  Ray allowed Maxim's tongue to enter his mouth. He felt the warm tongue slid against his own. Ray fell deeper and deeper in to darkness, as his hands slid up and took a hold of the rope that held the Millennium pendent. Suddenly Ray felt a sharp pain in his chest and let out a scream. 

To be continued…   


	5. Chapter 5

The Weight of Fate 

By Bester Death

Key

((Dreams))

/Light talking telepathy/

//Yami talking telepathy//

[Flash backs]

Notes: This chapter is placed in the episode "Final Showdown" Please note these episodes are my version of things, but I will try and keep it as close to the series as possible. I will also use lines from the show! Another small note for those who do not know Yugioh, Seto Kaiba is recantation of Seth the High Priest. Also Yami Malik is known as Ishtar in this fic, and Heart crush is one of Maxim's attacks with the Millennium Pendent, I hope that clears all confusion. 

I do not own anything except Yami Bez, Bester and Maxim.

Chapter Five

Ray shook violently; his eyes were shut tight as he wrapped his arms around himself. He could hear a strong wind howling all round him, could feel its bitter cold breath against his skin. 

"Get up Ray Kon" a strong voice commanded him. Ray tried to open his eyes, but something cold and wet prevented them from opening. It was getting colder by the second.

"Ray if you do not get up now you will die"

Ray slowly opened his eyes, as a huge guest of wind and snow blinded him once again, thought this time it did not stop him from rising to his feet. His legs felt unsteady and shook slightly but Ray was determined to prove that he could stand no matter what. His body was aching all over; it felt as if some one was pinching him all over at once and hard.  He could feel his blood slowly turning to ice from the raw cold. 

"You must face this Ray. Face it! Open your eyes!" 

"I can't! It stings besides I can't see anything thought this snow!" yelled Ray in to the blizzard. 

"There is no snow Ray. It's just you and me and the darkness between us. Open your eyes Ray and see the truth" 

Ray let out a growl of frustration as he lowered his arms away from his face and opened his eyes widely. What he thought was a snow storm was simply a black nothingness. It was neither hot nor cold just simply eerie as if a thousand eyes were watching him instead of two. 

Two sharp sapphire eyes, outlined in black and eyelids painted in light blue. The face was beautiful and strong, with golden hair glowing like a halo. His skin was as white as the desert sand, allowing his small black freckles to show on his curb face.  His neck was covered in gold chains as well as his pendent, and on his right arm was a solid gold armband. He wore a white cotton skirt with a golden sash that held a small jewelled dagger and on his small feet were tan leather sandals. It was Maxim, in his ancient Egyptian clothes. Ray quickly caught himself when he felt drool pass his mouth. He suddenly realized how Max fell so hard for Maxim in the past, if he looked like this. 

"Come with me Ray, we do not have much time!" said Maxim as he turned and started to walk away. Ray quickly shook off his thoughts and followed the guard. A huge metal door appeared before them, with the eye of Ra carved in to it. Maxim pushed open the door and walked in followed closely by Ray. Ray gasped as he took in his surroundings. He was in a beautiful golden temple, with hieroglyphics on the wall. The temple looked new and in its prime, yet it had a strange ancient and musky sent to it. 

"Maxim what is this place?" 

"It's simply an image Ray! It's not real. If anything it to keep us from going mad and to make sure we're on the right path" 

Ray continued to look around as his eyes cast to the floor he could clearly see the gold slabs of stone turn red. 

"Turn away Ray! Don't look" Maxim ordered.

But Ray did continue to look, as the blood became thicker and richer and the smells of the smell of dead rose to Ray's nose making him feel sick. He started to hear the shouts and clashing of swords, yet there was nothing to generate these sounds, as the blood flowed from the cracks in the stone floor. Ray looked up from the blood stained floor and quickly ducked as a sliver sword almost got him.. Ray saw Max lying dead on the floor; blood pouring from a wound in his chest, the blood clung to Max's pale skin and gold hair like a stain. He could see Maxim fighting over Max's dead body like a fury; he too was covered in blood from his own deep wounds.  Maxim was greatly out numbered by robed men and was bleeding to death but he continued to fight. Ray watched as one blade after another was rammed in to Maxim powerful chest. Blood exploded out of Maxim mouth as a gurgled gasp escaped the blonde boy" 

"Seth! I summon you Seth"  

A tall boy with short brown hair wearing purple robes ran in to the room. He ran over to Maxim and caught the falling boy in his arms.

"Seth" Maxim spat blood from his mouth as he gasped "I can't live with out Max"

Seth looked over in pity at the small boy "His soul has already past on Maxim; there is nothing I can do!"

"Don't leave me here Seth I beg you!" 

Seth bit his lip and looked at the items and then turned to Maxim.  

"I can arrange it so when he is reborn you will be awoken from one of items"

Maxim gave a weak smile "The Pendent. Seal me in to the pendent. It was Max's favourite"

Seth nodded and stood up and raising his hands over Maxim dieing body. He started to chant in Egyptian and Ray watched in horror as Maxim soul was ripped from his body and sealed in to the millennium pendent. Ray started to walk over to Max and Maxim's bodies when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He was spun around and was forced to look at a very angry Maxim.

"You had no right to witness that!" The Egyptian guard spat.

"What? Witness your death? Watch how your soul was ripped from your LIVING body?"

"That was my failure and my death! No one else!"

"Where are we Maxim? What are we doing here?"

"We're here to get Drigger! He is in the realm of bit beasts and we're here to heal him"

"But I thought…what about Mariah? She will go back to my room and see that we're not there"

"But we are there Ray! Well you are at least, and you're asleep. I had to transport your soul from your body in to the collar with me so we can go and find your bit beast. While we're here, your body is healing quickly so when we return you will be fully healed and with Drigger" 

"Why are you doing this? You own me nothing! If anything I owe you for saving my life. Why are you doing this?"

"The answer is obvious! I'm doing it for Max"

"I don't get it"

"Simple! Max will not be happy unless you're happy and healthy. So I have healed you and going to make you happy by helping you get your bit beast back. Once I have done this Max will be happy again"

"Just to make Max happy?"

"Yes; wouldn't you do the same?" 

Ray paused for a moment "Yes"

Maxim shook his head "You disappoint me Ray. If you truly love Max the way I love him, then you wouldn't have paused"   

Ray felt a huge pain of guilt wash over him, realizing that his love could never be compared to the love Maxim held for Max. Maxim had died terribly  and had waited for so long just for Max only to see him with someone else, and yet still only desire to make Max happy. 

They continued to walk for what seemed miles, the golden temple had become dark and cold and it was hard for Ray to see anything other then Maxim's gold hair and pendent. The gold pendent shown brightly and lighted they way. They stopped outside a huge door with a beyblade design on it. Maxim turned to face Ray and he looked sternly.

"We here Ray, you need to be ready as Drigger will not be in the best of moods and he might attack 

"Is he really in a bad way?"

"He was greatly injured Ray, I can heal him but he does not trust me"

"Even after what you have done for us?"

"He has taking your feelings for Max on as well as his fierce loyalty for you! He well attack me"

Ray gave a lopsided grin "Like Master like bit beast they say!"

Maxim arched an eyebrow "Indeed. Now let us go! The soon we do this the sooner we can return to Max" 

Maxim pushed open the door and stepped back to allow Ray to go first. Ray took a deep breath and walked slowly in to the dark room. There laying on his said in the dark chamber was Drigger. The large green and white bit beast seemed to be breathing heavily and groaning in pain. 

"Drigger?" Ray muttered under his breath as he approached the injured beast. The tiger beast raised his head and opened his huge cat eyes and stared at his master. 

"Master Ray? What are you doing here?" he panted

"I've come to help you"

"But how did you…" 

Maxim suddenly appeared next to Ray and Drigger let out a growl of annoyance, as he tried to get up to defend his master. Yet he fell back down, to weak to stand and face Maxim. 

"You! You interfering fool! You have no business here! Get out!"

"I can not do that Drigger as your master here has asked me to heal you!" said Maxim 

"Master Ray, allow me some dignity please! Is it not bad enough that I had to except his help to save you?"

"Let him heal you Drigger, we will get our own back!" promised Ray

Maxim glared at Ray "And how do you suppose you do that?"

"When you saved my life, you and I agreed that we would battle, don't tell me you forgot!" 

"So you're turning our battle for Max in to a vendetta against me, how childish! I won't battle you for that reason Ray" 

"I am battling not only for Max but for my honer as blade breaker as well! Even you can't deny me that!" 

Maxim glared at Ray in such a way that it made Ray's flesh crawl, but he did not back down from the Egyptian's stare.  Maxim let out a sigh as he broke eye contact.

"Alright Ray I will battle you tomorrow at noon no matter what yours or your bit beast condition!" 

"Fine with me, what about you Drigger?" 

"It is well with me also Master Ray!" 

"Very well, once I heal Drigger we will leave and see how your friend Tyson is doing at the beyblade battle" 

"I'm not really worried, Tyson has faced a lot of strong appoints but he has beaten them all. He will win this one too"

Maxim simply nodded and walked over to Drigger. Drigger laid back allowing Maxim to touch him. Maxim placed his hands on Drigger's back and started to heal the wounded beast. 

Mariah had sat outside of Ray's room for what felt like hours. She had not heard a sound coming from the room since the boy Maxim went in. What did the golden hair boy want with Ray? She had to admit that Maxim was good looking in an "I'm a blue eye mystery come and check me out sort of way". But he had nothing on Ray, even more so now that Ray's hair was down. There was suddenly a bright green flash coming from Ray's room and the sound of a roaring tiger. 

"Drigger" Mariah jumped to her feet and barged in to the room. For a moment all she could see was Drigger in his full form before he returned to his blade. What Mariah saw next made her want to scream and be sick at the same time. There was Maxim half naked, saddled and laying on top of a half naked Ray, both boys were asleep. She stood there staring for a moment before she ran over and pushed Maxim off of Ray causing the blond boy to hit the floor hard. 

"Ow!" he moaned he opened his blue eyes.

"You're sick! Taking advantage of a sick boy, you're disgusting!" Mariah shouted

"Its not what it looked like!" Maxim moaned clutching his aching head. 

"Yeah right it was you…oh!" Mariah gasped as she looked at the deep red imbedded scars on Maxim's back and chest. Maxim looked at her confused for a moment and then realized what she was looking at and quickly grabbed his top. 

"What…Who hurt you?" she asked 

"These are wounds of love ms Mariah. Ray, are you awake?" asked Maxim as he got to his feet. Mariah looked down at Ray and gasped. All of Ray's injuries were gone, there was not even a bruise to shown what Brain had done to him. Ray's golden eyes where open and they shone with zeal that Mariah had never seen before.  She then looked back at Maxim and saw that he was very pale and weak as if he was going to pass out at any given moment. Ray slowly sat up in bed and started down at Maxim who was still seating on the floor. 

"Your really did heal me and Drigger" it was a statement and a fact. Maxim slowly got to his feet as his blood swam to his head fast causing him to go dizzy for a moment. He shook it off and stared at Ray.

"Yeah you'll be weak for a while so take it easy and don't forget our match tomorrow!

"I won't!"

Meanwhile back at the stadium, people stared helpless at the crystal tower that had now appeared in the centre of the stadium locking Tala and Tyson inside.   

"Where am I?" Tala where are we?" Tyson yelled out in to the snow cold darkness. "Hello can anyone hear me?" 

"Quit wasting your breath! We're in another dimension" sneered Tala. "I know what you are Tyson! Your one of those stubborn tough guys who think they invincible! Lets see how you do out here in the elements" 

"I've had enough of you! Dragoon attack!"  

Tyson and Tala blades crashed against one another and quickly Tala unleashed the power of his beyblade stopping Dragoon in his tracks. Tyson fell to his knees in fount of his beyblade. 

Everyone save the demolition boys and Boris gasped in horror at Tyson defeat. 

"You know I actually feel sorry for the runt!" said Bakura. "But that Tala is still a wimp!" 

"Shut up Bakura no one wants to hear your opinion on Tala." Hissed Bez

"But he is right Bez! Tala is a wimp! I mean he has nicked all of those bit beasts to defeat on kid on his terms and on his battle field. It's not right!" said Ishtar.

"Your right it sounds a lot like something you two would do!" said Yami smirking at his once time spy and assassin. 

"And have done" added Bez who was also smirking.

Bakura looked blank for a moment and then stared back at the Pharaoh and bodyguard. 

"I hate it when you two are right!"

Bester was suddenly on the edge of her seat "What the hell is Max doing?" 

All the Yamis and Lights leaned forward to see what the blond light of they friend was doing as he to the tower of ice. 

"Max what are you doing?" shouted Kenny

"Smashing his ice cube, Tyson needs our help!" 

Max started to hit the solid ice with his fists but it did not even crack under the punches. 

"Forget it Max" said Kai as he got off of the bench.

"But we got to do something!" 

"Sorry Max but that lump of ice isn't going anywhere until Tala finishes his battle" 

Bester more or less heard what Kai had said and was annoyed that Kai himself had not done anything or shown any worry or concern for Tyson. Licking and biting her lower lip Bester started to tap in to the powers of her Millennium collar and started to reach out to Kai with it. 

"Don't do it little one!" Bez whispered in to her light's ear. 

"I just want to see how he really feels Bez. He seems so cold at the moment as if he doesn't feel anything for Tyson" Bester whispered back in a small sad voice.

"Reading his thoughts or feelings won't help either" Bez sighed "But if it makes you feel better then look" 

Bester smiled knowing her darkness couldn't resist her lost little girl voice and once again summoned the power of her item to look in to Kai's heart. 

"Tala I swear to you hurt him and I will tear your throat out!"  Kai thought angrily "If you want to F*ck something up then do it to me. Tyson is a pure and good soul better then you or I will ever be. When you get out of there I will kill you with my bare hands and bathe in your guts! I'm going to rip your dick off and eat it…" 

Bester suddenly felt herself being blocked from Kai's thoughts and anger and she turned to Bez who was slightly blushing. 

"You shouldn't have been listening to that little one!" 

"Why not? You swear all the time and don't think just because you swear in Egyptian I wouldn't know!"

Bez blushed deeply and Yami covered his mouth to try and stiffer his laughter. Suddenly all the yamis millennium items glowed brightly causing several people to turn around and look at them, the yamis stared back with hatred in they eyes.

Bester looked at Yugi but Yugi simply shrugged, he had no idea what was going on either, but something had clearly upset the yamis. 

"Bakura what's wrong?" asked Ryou 

"Just shut up and watch the game Ryou, just watch and shut up!" hissed Bakura

Ryou did as he was told and tried to hold back tears. Bakura felt the sorrow pouring though his link with Ryou but he could do nothing about it now, the situation had change for the worst. Yami gave a signal for the yamis to leave and leave they lights there. Bez, Bakura and Ishtar followed quietly and left the stadium. 

The third round started, Judy and the others started to set up they back up plan. Tyson let rip his blade with a determined grin on his face. He actually started to laugh. 

"What? What's so funny?" asked Tala

"You know this might be my toughest battle yet, but I'm going to really enjoy watching you go down! Bladeing is about passion"

Outside everyone was going wild because of this surprising turn about. Kai laughed and smiled as he got up from the bench and shouted out to the ice. 

"Yeah! Wait ago Tyson! Don't let him mess with your head"

Tala was quickly losing his temper and was not about to be humiliated by a loser like Tyson and some his ultimate weapon. Just as the attack was unleashed to hit Tyson Dragoon rose out of his blade and blocked the attack. 

"Dragoon?"

"Yes Tyson. You have believed in me and called me friend. As long as you maintain your belief in me Tyson I will never abandon you"

"Then lets do it Dragoon attack!"

No matter what Tala unleashed or what he hit Dragoon with, the storm bit beast kept coming. 

"I don't understand! How?" cried Tala 

"Because they work as a team!" said Kai as the White tigers, All Stars, Majestics and Dark bladers surrounded him and the rest of the Blade breakers.

"All for one and one for All!" they shouted 

"You're taking us all on Tala because bladeing is about working together and not just power! We're one!" said Kai. 

Maxim helped Ray walk towards the stadium, Ray was still weak but he was well enough to leave the hospital and go and join his friends. Mariah walked close behind them holding Ray's things. She didn't understand what was really going on but she thought it best to get involved. Just as they got closer Maxim could see the out line of his fellow yamis and knew he was in trouble. 

"Ms Mariah I'm afraid you must take Ray in by yourself." 

"Huh? Why? Maxim is something wrong?" asked Ray

"Nothing I can't handle" 

Ray looked and saw the death glares he was receiving off of Maxim's old friends. What had he done to upset them? Then he remembered that he had just been healed and was now in the airs of the person who was meant to be his ravel for Max's heart. What rules had Maxim broken just to make Max happy again? By the look on the four faces of Maxim's friends he could tell it was a lot. 

"You didn't tell them that you were going to help me did you?" 

"No I did not. I just told them I was going to talk to you about Max, that's all" 

"I'll stay with you and try explain…" 

"No Ray! In their eyes you're the enemy! They would sooner kill you right now then let you past to get to Max. I have to speak with them!"  

Yami stepped forward as Maxim, Ray and Mariah climbed the stairs to the stadium. He looked every inch the great Pharaoh that he once was that it was fighting to look upon him. 

"Maxim! What have you done!" he growled

"I healed Ray and I must take him inside my Pharaoh and then I will accept any punishment you wish to give me! But I must take Ray inside to Max" 

"Maxim I don't think you realize what you have done" said Bez as she too stepped forward "You save the life of this…slut, the very person that is trying to break you and Max up. And to make matters worse you used the powers of the shadow realm to do it!"

Maxim bowed his head, he was to ashamed to look at his old mentor "I did it for Max, I did it for love" 

Bez let out a sigh of frustration and Yami looked at Ray with noting but contempt. 

"I suggest you go inside Ray before I banish you to the shadow realm or allow Bakura and Ishtar to deal with you! Before you leave I want you too know that you will NEVER have Max! Now leave!" 

Ray could say nothing but took a hold of Mariah and hopped in to the stadium not once looking back at the golden bodyguard.

The ice structure shattered in to a thousand pieces as Tyson and Tala appeared. Everyone held their breath as they peered in to the dish. Tyson's blade was still spinning while Tala's was not. The air filled with bit beasts as they searched for they masters. A beautiful red Phoenix swooped down to Kai.

"Dranzer your back! Sweet!" smiled Kai 

"Hey guys" 

"Ray!" 

"Ray? Ray your ok!" cried Max as he jumped in to Ray's arms. Ray held on to Max tightly, feeling tears fall down his cheeks. Max pulled away tears rolling down his cheeks. 

"Ray the doctors said that…"

"I know Max. Maxim came and saw me and used his magic to heal me" 

"Maxim…healed you" 

"Yeah, he's out side right now. He is in trouble with the other yamis" 

Max bit his lip and hugged Ray tightly. The coward went wild as they stared to jump on to the main floor. Kai ran up to Tyson and embraced in a tight hug and kissed his passionately on the lips. Tyson was taken back at first but slowly wrapped his arms around Kai's waist and kissed back. Everyone ran forward to congratulate Tyson but quickly stopped in their tracks as they stared at the sight of the two boys kissing. Suddenly Kai pulled away and started to walk off leaving Tyson confused and hurt. 

"Tyson you was awesome!" shouted Enrique

"Yeah Tyson you were great" said Michael 

 For once Tyson did not appestat they words and wanted them all to go away and leave him alone. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bester, Yugi, Ryou and Malik seating in the stalls quietly talking among themselves. 

"Hey Max?" 

"Yeah Tyson, what's up?"

"Ain't yamis meant to stick with they lights?" 

"Yeah?"

"Then where are theirs?" he asked pointing the lights, who were now getting ready to leave. 

"They outside with Maxim, they think I'm unworthy of you Max and seem to think that Maxim had broken they law by saving my life." Explained Ray

"We have to go and see if he is alright!" said Max as he broke away from Ray and started to run to the exit. Tyson, Kenny and Ray with Mariah help followed. 

"I say we get rid of Ray! He's determined to destroy you Maxim" growled Bakura

"No! He's in love with Max! And he wants to keep it that way" argued Maxim

"But what has he done to prove his love for Max? Nothing! Why you have died for him! Let us get fid of him for you Maxim. Max doesn't have to know it was us! Besides he'll be to busy in your arms to notice!" said Ishtar. 

"I said NO! This is my problem and I will clear it up" 

"By battling for Max? That's not going to help! Max is not a prize to be won Maxim. This is not Egypt" said Bez

"I know that! But I see no other way" 

"I still say get rid of Ray! And if Max does start pining for him just slap him. I beat my light and he came out fine" said Bakura. The other four yamis looked at him in disgust. 

"You mean for Maxim to beat Max senseless almost every night. Degrade and rape him once in a while and make sure Max lives almost in fear of Maxim that he doesn't disobey. Make Max a living shell like Ryou is that what your saying Bakura?" hissed Bez angry. 

Bakura eye twitched annoyingly, he had not done any of that to Ryou for over two years and he was not proud of it. 

"Don't you dare lecture me Bez!  I don't smooth my either like they made of cotton wall or glass. I don't go wild at my little when they five minutes late from school and I don't force feed my light either"

"Bester was staving herself at the time my intentions were clear. I may lecture my light when she is late but at least I never beat her" 

"Stop it both of you!" Ordered Yami "We have all made some bad choices concerning our lights. But let us stick to the light at hand…" 

"MAXIM!" 

All the Yami turned round to see a weeping Max running towards them. Max walked slightly towards him concern writing clearly on his face. 

"Max what is it? Are you…"

Suddenly Maxim found Max in his arms, the golden angel hugging him so tightly it would have been hard to breathe if he wasn't already dead. Maxim was so caught up in holding Max that he did not register what his love was saying; though it was hard to hear anything as Max was almost in hysterics. 

"Max what's wrong?" 

"I won't let them hurt you Maxim! You did a wonderful thing for me! I won't let them!" Max looked up at his soul mate and gazed at him though his tears and muttered "Damn it!" 

Before Maxim could say anything Max sealed his lips shut with a mind blowing kiss. Maxim felt the weight of thousands of years finally lifted. His heart witch had been locked away since Max's death was reopened and glowing with love for his soul mate. The two millennium pendent glowed brightly that the light from them was almost blinding. The other four yamis just smiled at each other, each one silently remembering they first kiss with they own lights. 

"MAX" shouted Tyson as he ran towards them with Ray close behind. Although Tyson was yelling as loudly as he could, Max could not hear him. All he could hear was the beating of his and Maxim hearts and the whispered promises of eternal love that Maxim had made all those years ago that he had kept. 

Ray stood disbelieving at the sight in fount of him. The golden guard and the golden angel were locked in a passionate kiss, each one basking in the glow of the love. Max looked like a sexy little angel that had fallen from the sky while Maxim looked like a  young god painted in gold the sight turned Ray on but the beauty of it moved him to tears. Suddenly jealous gripped Ray's heart as he staggered towards them with every intention of ripping them apart. Just as he got closer to them Max pulled back and smiled at Maxim how returned the smile, tears gently spilling form his blue eyes. Ray glowed making his presence known as Max gasped in horror as he faced his lover. 

"Ray…Its not…I mean it is but…" 

"Shut up Max! I saw what it was!" Ray hissed but his eyes were fixed on Maxim. Maxim stood defiant in fount of him strong and proud. Ray would have liked nothing more then to rip the ancient guard apart, tear him up and screw him hard making Maxim scream his name with lust. Ray tried to shake the thoughts away, so he turned his back on both Maxim and Max. 

"Tomorrow Maxim, we will have our beyblade battle" he said calmly

"If that is what you wish! At noon" agreed Maxim

"For Max?" 

"For Max" 

To be continued…


End file.
